


Organized Chaos

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidents, After Series Finale, Alternate Ending, Amputation, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Optimus Prime lives, Post Prime later, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out burned the bridges connecting him to the Decepticons. What resulted out of sheer frustration, now has him at the Autobots mercy. Will he be able to show them, that's a bad idea to just execute him?</p><p>*Alternate Universe in which Optimus Primes' sacrifice is a bit different than in the Original*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocked out

**Author's Note:**

> My first English TF fanfiction here D: - It will be rather short chapters, this way I try to keep at it, and drabble out a chapter here and there, rather than never finishing too long chapters. 
> 
> I am already sorry for typos and bad grammar, English is not my first language and I am too shy to ask my English speaking friends to beta read this... :C - feel free to point out stuff, I will happily correct it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

At the very beginning, he woke up in a cell. The first thought that came to his processor was, that he messed up big. The red mech gambled and risked everything he still had with stepping up against Starscream. And he lost. He simply lost it all.

Not that it was much. Actually just his freedom. No more racing, no more polishing. Rotting away in this tiny Autobot cell. He tried hard to remember how he ended up here anyway. But all he remembered was a short pain. Everything went black and then he woke up in here.

"Looks like I'm gonna rust here now, huh" He mumbled to himself angrily. "That's what you get for playing the hero..." He continued while getting up from the ground he woke up on. The place was dark, small and empty. But the worst was, that it was full of organic dirt and dust. And some of that stuff had transferred to his paint job. "Just great" Knock Out hissed displeased, as he heard heavy steps coming in his direction.

His plates went tight against his body while he tried his best to not look intimidated. He didn't want to know what would come now. Bad for him – his processor wouldn't stop showing him many, many rather unpleasant scenarios. It just stopped the moment two massive figures came to halt just in front of his cell.

The former Decepticon medic had forgotten about his plan to look as fearless as possible, seeing the Prime himself winged by Ultra Magnus. While the Prime's expression was rather... expressionless, the Magnus scowled down at him. Knock Out was not the biggest of mechs, but with these two clearly towering him, he felt tiny. He was scrapped.

 

 


	2. Your crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out is not a very happy mech right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter. I had it nearly finished when I posted the first and just wanted to get it out as well, so the ideas don't swirl in my head any longer. Again, sorry for no beta reading ;A;
> 
> P.S. Every kudos and bookmark you guys left on my first chapter really made me happy >

Knock Out stepped back in his cell as the bigger of both mechs came closer to the bars which separated them from him. Not that it was of any use at all, since he was already backed against the wall, and had nowhere to run anyway. And even with an attempt to run away, he didn't know where he was or what was waiting past the two red and blue mechs. What he could make out was, that they didn't bring him to the Nemesis. No, he could certainly tell, that they were not airborne. And they had a security system, or his visitors would not have shown up the moment he awoke. But that knowledge didn't help the red mech in any way. 

Though slowly he rememberd how he ended up here, or at least he guessed... and Knock Out was rather sure that the human brat Miko had a role in it. His thoughts and colourful imaginations about just how he would pay the human back was stopped as he caught a sound of old mechanisms starting to work. It sounded like the mechanics were in serious need of maintenance. Everything whined and creaked. And soon he saw what caused all the noise; the cell door in front of him opened up, slow but steady. The race car didn't know if he should be happy or even more scared since the last thing what separated him from his captors was soon to be gone. He just stood where he was and waited impatiently.

A hollow and icy "Follow" was the only thing said to him. It was Ultra Magnus who spoke. The azure optics and the mech's biolights were the only things that illuminated him. Same for the Prime who now stood behind the Magnus. And while the Autobot's Second in Command walked in front of Knock Out, Optimus waited and followed them both. Knock Out didn't like this at all. He wasn't even such a high ranking officer, and not the strongest Decepticon neither. Why would these two mechs escort him like this? And where? Panic started to rise in the medic and he looked around, maybe there would be an opportunity to run and flee? He might not know where to but he was fast. And he could not feel any tinkering with his systems. So he should be able to transform and swiftly race off. The big buffs might be stronger but all their bulk made them slower as well. And these halls were so dimly lit that they would not see it coming. So at the next junction, maybe...

"In here" The same icy voice as before ordered him now to walk into a room that opened to the right. And with that, his plans just died down the same way his hope did. And maybe, very soon he would share this fate. With a bit of hesitation, he entered the room, which was hardly lit. It could have been to save energy or because they wanted to give his mood a fitting lightning. Though than they really should had left it completely dark.

Inside the room, which was bigger than his cell but still rather small, was an old table, a rather new chair in front of it and two behind it. The furniture looked cobbled together. On top of the rusty table lay some datapad stacks. No more, no less. "Sit" Magnus again, and this time, his voice had a hint of impatience. As if Knock Out was wrong not to jump on the single chair in front of the table the moment they entered the room. The red mech did as told but could not hold back a retort. "Why so edgy big blue? Don't I fit into your perfectly planned timetable?" He might not know Ultra Magnus personally, but he had heard enough stories about the strict Autobot. Though just a moment after Knock Out articulated those mocking words he wished he had bitten his tongue instead. The way Magnus grumbled and his glare intensified told the red racing car that the other mech had quite a thin plating today. Just his luck. So he took his seat without voicing anything else. Sitting there, he heard the door close, just as the other two mechs moved to their seats on the other side of the table. Knock Out glanced to the Prime who stayed strangely silent. The Autobot leader just wore a blank expression and focused on the Decepticon neutrally. Just then the medic noticed something else. He had seen and encountered Optimus Prime countless times in many battles and knew how the mech looked. He could even tell Primes rim size and model by spark. Now that he had a closer look he noticed a lot of things that were off. Not just that the Autobot had changed from his earth mode back to his cybertronian, but he was also a lot less bulky and broad. But before his processor could work longer on that topic, Ultra Magnus interrupted him again.

This time, not with words but with the clattering of datapads he looked through. As he came to a halt, probably having found what he was looking for. The big mech activated the pad and started to read it in a monotonous voice.

"Knock Out of Vos, last assignment; personal physician for Megatron of Kaon and CMO of the Nemesis. Is that correct?"

Hesitant Knock Out nodded at the question. The information Magnus had about him were correct. And within a sparkbeat, more information followed.

"Committed crimes; murder in line with torture, mutilation..."

Just after the first few offences listed, the medic stopped to listen to the red and blue mech ín front of him. He did not need to listen. Knock Out knew what this was. They would tell him how many crimes he had committed while being a Decepticon, tell him that he fragged up for good. And then simply execute him. Because seriously? What else was this, if not the mockery of a trial? He had no idea what had happened after he turned against Starscream and he was knocked out for good, but it looked like enough time had passed, to get rid of the few remaining Decepticons like him. Just. His. Luck.

 


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out learns how important it is to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Beta, sorry - And thank you again guys for the nice Kudos you gave me. ;A;  
> Any yes I know the whole thing is rather slow paced, but I try to do better in the next chapters...

 

The red medic was so consumed with his own thoughts, that he had totally cut out Ultra Magnus' words. So when the bigger mech grumbled an annoyed "Knock Out!" it did surprise the mech spoken to more than it should and he actually flinched before he looked up again. He was greeted by a more than impatient stare, that seemed to bore directly down to his spark. Too bad, he didn't even know what was wanted from him. Not that it really mattered. He was already more than certain, that his spark was going to enter the Well soon enough. So why should he cooperate with them at all?

"I am waiting!" Came the Magnus' voice again, now even harsher than before. The Prime still just sat there and looked from one mech to another.

"And I don't even know what you want from me, Big 'n' Blue. I don't even know why we are here in the first place. If you want to execute me for my 'war crimes' just do it, but stop this... this pathetic theatre before I catch some rust from the table!" Knock Out finally burst out in irritation. Surprised emotions washed over the faces of the two Autobots. While the Magnus' face was clearly going from shocked surprise to annoyment and then to anger the Prime was so different Knock Out just had to notice. The Matrix bearer just eyed him surprised, shook his head and finally gave him a lopsided smile, one that left Knock Out staring at the Prime for a few clicks.

Again Ultra Magnus was about to say something to the red medic as Optimus raised a hand in a silencing gesture. The Magnus seemed to disagree with that, since he was now just about to say something to Optimus, as the Prime cut in and instead started to talk.

"Please my friend, I know I have agreed to stay and watch until I collect more empirical knowledge in this task, but I have the impression that the way you interact with this one here." Prime now pointed directly at Knock Out who didn't know what to expect "is rather distressing to him, I mean, he clearly came to the conclusion that we are going to terminate him. What will not happen I assure you" The last part was again, directed at the former Decepticon.

The very moment Prime spoke these words of assurance, Knock Out's spark nearly jumped out of his chest. So... he would not end up one with the Allspark at the end of this solar cycle? At least something. Now he just had to figure out what was going on instead. And this time, he listened carefully, not to miss anything important, like he seemingly did the last time.

Though what he already had registered was, that something was indeed very different about the Prime. His whole pose, his way of articulation himself and his gestures were just not what they used to be. But maybe that was just the stress of war taken off his shoulders? He would -maybe- get to that later, now he had to concentrate on more important things. Like listening.

"He just ignored what I said, and even back talked to me. Listen, I know that you want to see the good in all mechs, but there is nothing good about this whole idea! Once a turncoat always a-" The Magnus rambled on in a tone that was something between anger and irritation, as Optimus Prime interrupted him.

"I know the saying, I actually know a lot, after all, I am a... was a librarian. But I can assure you that most sayings are just that, sayings. And I do believe as well, that a second chance is always worth a try, especially with what he had done to help us. So, just let me try this" The Prime insisted. And with that, the Magnus seemed to stop his resistance. Though he still looked rather disapproving in the medic's direction. Optimus' gaze was much more concentrated now as if he was contemplating how to approach the topic. Knock Out could not care less, he was just more than content to live.

"Knock Out. You did, in fact, help us out, when you took on Starscream though it would, of course, have been better if the immobilizer would not be broken due to that action. But mistakes happen, and without a war raging on, the use of such an object is rather limited. As to your crimes committed while being sided with the Decepticons, reparation will be needed. And of course, we need to make sure that your change of Spark really is sincere. So you will be put on probation until informed otherwise. You will be given proper quarters now that we were able to restore an old apartment building. Though we are still short on energy, as you surely already noticed, so don't expect too much. There will be a curfew for you as well, until further notice. Any questions?"

The former Decepticon noted all the important things down mentally while he nodded here and there. So far nothing surprised him really. And while the curfew did bother him, there was something else that needed to be asked more urgently.

"From what you say... I am right to assume that we are back on Cybertron? I did get knocked out as things started to get a bit busy." The medic stated while rubbing the back of his head absently remembering the short pain "But I am not really up to date about the recent events, and my internal chronometer has been out as well, so I can't even tell how long I was out. So if you'd please enlighten me on these, Prime"

Now both Autobots had strange unreadable expressions on their faces and for a click Knock Out was worried he'd said something wrong as Optimus gave a shy chuckle.

That... just didn't compute. Like at all, So the medic just stared at him with wide Optics as the taller mech simply stated. "Please, it's Orion Pax from Iacon, I am far away from being a Prime, at least at this moment, and to your questions, I am sure we are able to fill you in on the recent events after.. uhm... Miko thought it was a wise decision to have you neutralised for that moment."

 


	4. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Still no beta, my bad D: ... Next one might come a bit later, since my break is over and I started working again yesterday, so my time will be shortened, but I should still be able to continue a little bit every day! And maybe post once a week? We shall see... Oh and thank you guys for your Kudos and comments :D

Knock Out leaned back on his berth and let out a sign offlining his optics, still computing the information he was given previously to being brought here by an Eradicon. Until now he had just checked up his quarters and repaired his internal chronometer, which now showed the right time and date again.

He still didn't understand everything he had been told, since the Prime- former Prime – was indeed no scientist and had not been able to explain all of it in detail. But from what he grasped, Unicron had somehow reanimated an army of Preda...Terrorcons? Anyway, his intent was to somehow infect the Well of Allsparks with Dark Energon. That angered the Predacons so much, that they sided with the Autobots and started to fight the strange army. That all already was as strange as stuff could get.

Of course just in time Optimus Prime, who had been off-world to find the Allspark, had been back to Cybertron and battled Unicron. To stop him the Autobot leader had taken the Allspark and... poured it's Energy into his Matrix of Leadership and caught Unicron's Energy in the vessel which used to carry the Allspark. Then, after Megatron was freed from the God of Chaos, the Warlord had officially declared the Decepticons abolished and flew off to... well they were not sure where he was. Just that they were not able to spot him so far.

After the fights were over, Optimus had just seen one option to restore Cybertron, and that option was, to sacrifice himself since his Spark was now one with the Matrix and the Allspark and he was sure that there was no way to separate them from one another, so he jumped into the Well, heroic as he always was.

Just as the red and blue mech has been gone for a few clicks a wave of light and Sparks came out of the well, followed by the Primes body. Just, not fully. It had been right from Optimus to assume that the Matrix and the Allspark had been inseparable. His Spark, however, had been... well somehow salvaged. How? They didn't know. But Primus name was thrown in, together with the past Primes. Whoever, they had decided that this new Cybertron shall not start with the former Primes death.

At least, that was all he had been told. Oh, and that the fleshy who knocked him out, that Miko thing, had not just surprised him, but them as well. The little pest had somehow sneaked in when Ratchet came on board of the Nemesis and just stayed hidden until she could 'proof to be a real Wrecker'. And that was seemingly by hitting HIM, who just happened to show the Autobots, that he really had switched sides. Since then he had been out for two solar cycles. Ratchet had checked him up and declared that he was fine besides a nice dent – which Knock Out had to get out of his armor as soon as possible – so they brought him to their makeshift headquarters and inside one of the old cells available in the building, which once might have been a police station.

And since they could not know how his reaction would be, they decided to lock him up. Or rather Ultra Magnus did. Because Optimus Prime, now Orion Pax, had not just been stripped of the Matrix and the All Spark, but most of his Memories were gone as well, just like that one time Megatron brought him on to the Nemesis. Good for him, this time Ratchet had made a backup. So newly awakened Orion Pax had been able to regain a part of his Memories. Not everything worked out perfectly, and while he could access the information saved, it was just that for him; a blur of information. Without being able to connect with them personally. So Ultra Magnus now made it to his purpose to help their former leader to regain his leading skills.

Fortunately, for Knock Out Orion Pax still had the last word when it came to the very important things, like how to handle him. To Knock Out's luck his last act of action and the fact that he had shared information with Bumblebee earlier had been seen as clear signs that he meant it and was now accepted as an Autobot. Though they still didn't trust him fully and wanted to see how working with him would be, so there was a probation period, in which his movement was rather limited and supervised. But if he 'behaved' and all, he would gain more and more freedom within time. Until then the medic had a rather strict schedule, surely put together by that big rig Ultra Magnus.

Onlining his optics again, getting slowly used to the dim light of the cybertronian night, he switched on the Datapad he had been given. His next solar cycle would start rather early, Bumblebee would pick him up and show him around the area they had already geared up enough to access safely. He would also be able to retrieve personal items from the Nemesis.

After that, an energon break was scheduled. Swiftly followed by a rather long shift at the makeshift medical bay they had built up with Ratchet's supervising. The old field medic himself would have left Cybertron by then since it was his wish to remain on earth with the humans. Why ever he would make such a foolish decision. They had just told him that Ratchet would leave around the time he would be shown around. So that the medical bay would never be out of action for too long.

Now with the war over he couldn't imagine that there would be too much to do for a medic anyway. Not that Knock Out complained about it, more time for him to get polished up! At least, something to look forward to.

Deactivating the Datapad again, he sat up and looked around once more. From what he could see these were lower-middle-class living quarters. One big room with two windows, a berth, an old table with two chairs and a door leading to a small bathroom. Everything was rather rusty and needed a good cleaning, but at least he had his own walk in shower. Not that it was in any better condition, however, he'd had worse and made better out of it. So this would just be good enough, especially, after all was cleaned and polished neatly.

And since Knock Out was not tired yet, he decided to start now. He reached in one of his subspaces and produced a rag out of it. It was used but still suitable for the task. So the red mech rose from the berth and walked up to the door that parted the shower from the single room quarters, pressed on the controls and waited for the mechanisms to open it. It took it's good while and made a strange rattling sound, just as the first time he had peeked inside. Maybe this place did need a bit more maintenance than just a good cleaning...

 


	5. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day being around the revived Cybertron... and around Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hello guys... like I told you in the last chapter, the next one -this one- might take a bit longer... just that 'a bit' in this case is maybe not the best wording since it actually took a bit more since today. I actually planned to post this chapter all week and wrote a bit here and there... but I felt so bad for not updating that I just could not open AO3. 
> 
> A lot had happened, and I just lost the time to write. Also I was getting to a point at my job, where it just killed all the creativity in me. But I changed departments. And things are starting to swing back into the good and here I am writing again. The only thing I still miss: a beta reader. Before posting this I again corrected SO MANY mistakes from the previous chapter! So if you know someone who might be a go to person, I would love you if you could help me out here!
> 
> I love you all for leaving comments and liking my work. It gives me power to continue!

In the early hours of the next solar cycle Knock Out's internal chronometer woke him from his much too short recharge cycle. He groaned unhappy but rose into a sitting position. For a click, he could not put together where he was, but as soon as the haze of recharge dropped he remembered. As he finally stood up and stretched he checked his chronometer again. He still had time until Bumblebee would pick him up, so he decided to do the best he could to get himself in a presentable appearance. Not that he would get anywhere near his normal perfection without his buffer at hand, but a quick shower would do it for now.

He still remembered how long it took to clean that damn thing, but at least now, he didn't have to be afraid to catch rust from it. At the moment, he would not be able to do more than a simple wash since all his products were still at the Nemesis, but at least, they would let him take his belongings today, so after his shift Knock Out would make sure to take very good care of himself. Especially with his buffer! It would be a bit harder than normal to reach all the spots since here he had no one who could assist him, but it would work out.

Getting in the shower, which again took it's sweet time to open up, he already dreamed of the nice smell of his oils and imagined the feeling of warm wax on his plating. For now he was just happy, that the cold and harsh smelling solvent finally started to rain down on him. It was as cold as the water in a human automobile wash, but, at least, had more cybertronian friendly chemicals added to it. The red mech cringed as he saw the grime and dirt that was washed out of his joints. At least not many mechs saw him run around like that. Of course, he wanted to make sure, that no one else would see him in such a state or anything that was too far of his normal perfection. And as he was at it, he set his strategy for the day: since he was on probation he would try to cut any kind of not nice and not polite reply or remark. He would have to gain their trust but at the same time, Knock Out would have to keep his distance. Since one never knew what the Magnus had set up to see if he was to be accepted or not. And trusting someone just to have that mech reporting Knock Out's past secrets or whatever back to Magnus would surely not serve him well.

Being so deep in his thoughts Knock Out had forgotten that Bumblebee was sheduled to come over and pick him up. So he was not prepared to hear his doorbell ring. Nearly jumping at the unfamiliar and unpleasant sound, something he had to change as well when he had the time and material, he quickly stepped out of the shower and to the door pushing it open. Still dripping and unnerved to be seen like that, he nearly growled at the unwelcome guest. The growl died down in his voicebox the moment he saw the black and yellow scout, giving him a strange look. Right. Bumblebee, he was supposed to pick him up. And by Primus was he on time. "Ah, you, of course, Bumblebee. I read that you would be here, would you mind giving me just a few more clicks to get ready for this well planned day or would that upset big 'n' blue too much?" the medic asked, not able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. A bad habit for sure.

The scout just stepped in and motioned him to continue, while he looked around for a moment. "As long as you keep it quick and your clicks don't turn into solar cycles, I am fine." Bumblebee commented with the hint of a smirk on his face, letting the door close behind him. The red mech started to dry himself up with a rag that wasn't really meant for the job but he still gave a short nod and a slim smile. He might have come along with this mech before he was sent into the land of dreams by the human, but it didn't mean he trusted him more than the others. So he didn't rant about the quarter he was given or the fact that he was annoyed about being up so early and has to hurry thru his routines. Or not having a decent towel for Primus' sake.

"Just one more click, if you don't mind" Knockout added as Bumblebee stepped closer, what made him in return step back a bit. "Jumpy aren't you? I just think that this might get things quickened." The scout said as he offered Knockout a clean, dry and bigger cleaning rag. After hesitating a moment Knockout took the rag and gave a quick nod. This time it really just took him a moment to finish the job in silence. For him, Bumblebee's friendly attitude just made the whole situation more awkward, since his instincts still told him to not trust the other mech. So he just offered the rag back and waited to be led outside, surprised as Bumblebee shook his head and announced smiling, that Knockout could keep it.

"If you say so" Was all the medic would reply, still not knowing how much of the others friendliness was true. What led to Bumblebee giving him a strange look again. "You're alright? I don't know you too well, but you seem quieter than usual, sure this place is doubtlessly not what you are used to from the Nemesis, but we all have to get along with this since this planet was abandoned for quite some time. See it positive: You have your own quarters, with windows and a berth. I think that's already a big plus. And with time I am sure you can pretty up this place as well." The black mech conversed on as Knock Out chimed in. "Yeah, when you say so. I didn't complain, though, did I?" He stated clearly. Since he really didn't. And Primus that had been hard for him. But it was all part of his 'be nice and shut up' plan.

Bumblebee just nodded. "Noted. Now we really should get going. Or Magnus will get angry." The Autobot finally stated and signaled Knockout to come with him, seeing that the medic was not in the mood for a conversation. Knock Out for his part didn't even know why his mood towards the scout was the way it was, maybe because he was just a bit too nice. Of course, it was Bumblebee but still. He would be careful. Following the scout's instructions and orders. Not giving him a reason to report anything bad about him.

And with that goal set, he followed Bumblebee outside.

 


	6. Cybertron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Beta. Sorry! Also, I took my time... because I lost my password and the password to the mail account used for my account here... but somehow I remembered!

Of course, Knock Out had seen a bit of the place last evening, when he was brought to his new quarter. But since it had been rather dark at that time he hadn't been able to make out, too much. Now that daylight washed above the surface of Cybertron he was rather fascinated. For once he was not surprised to see dirt and chaos here and there. He actually would have guessed that it would be even worse. But they had already cleaned up all the main streets and even started to make them drivable again.

What did surprise him, was to see a group of Eradicons who worked peacefully with one of the Autobots – Bulkhead was his name wasn't it? - But not just that... they looked different. Some had somehow gotten their hands on some paint and had started to change the standard paint-job they were given to something more individual. And that just two solars after the war was over. They really didn't waste any time.

"As soon as we can find and repair a scanning lab, they will change their alt mode as well" Bumblebee chimed in, having observed Knock Out staring at the workers. The red mech didn't even realize that the scout had noticed him doing so and felt caught. Still he just had to ask something: "But why wasting resources like this? Especially now, that all the time, effort and material should go into more important buildings, facilities and streets?" he needed to know since it really didn't make sense for him.

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "Yes, maybe that would be the most efficient and for sure the fastest way to rebuild Cybertron. But... we had to step back all the time. Fighting and living for a greater good, like winning the war... I think it's just time to stop surviving and start living again. And that counts for all cybertronians. The Eradicons are no longer someone's cannon-fodder but free civilians. As such they have the right to finally stop being all the same and stuff. And from the first day on Cybertron they helped where they could, so it's just fair. You see?"

Knock Out nodded understanding. Still not sure what to think about this information. All this was truly not what he had expected and honestly too good to be true, wasn't it? "I... see" He finally replied, just to stop the scout from looking at him expectant. For their whole sightseeing trip, that conversation was the only one they held. Bumblebee just talked here and there commenting on different things they passed and gave some explanation where he saw it needed. At the end, Knock Out got a map downloaded to his datapad. And with that, the tour was over, which relieved the medic.

Of course, everything went peaceful enough. But he had felt optics on his plating all the time. Wherever they walked they were started at. Or rather he was. Well, most of the time he didn't treat the 'replaceable' cannon-fodder better than anyone else on the Nemesis, so he guessed that they weren't too fond of him. Understandable actually. But nonetheless unnerving.

"Oh" came from the black and yellow mech, which caught Knock Out's attention. "Oh?" the medic mimicked while looking at Bumblebee concerned. 'Oh' never meant something good. But after Bumblebee gave an apologetic wave with his hand and pointed to the right side of his head, the red mech relaxed again. It was not meant to be said aloud. The other just got an intercom call and spoke up loud. So he waited for Bumblebee to finish and finally grab his things from the Nemesis' medical bay.

Of course, that would have been too easy, he realized as Bumblebee gave him the news "Sorry KO, but it seems we have to change our plan for the day... See we tried to get into the Nemesis' systems to open up some still closed up parts... but things went wrong. Long story short; there had been a full ship lock up and there is no way we gotta get to your quarters." The scout admitted sheepishly.

Knock Out just signed and wondered why Primus hated him that much, while he bit down a rant about Bumblebee calling him 'KO'. "So let me guess, we'll just skip the point in Magnus great list of greatness and go right to the medical bay, huh?" He guessed, not really having it in him to sound friendly anymore. Bumblebee seemed to simply ignore Knock Out's tone and started to walk. "Looks like it. But I am sure you can get some necessaries from the medical bay, and with luck, you can pick up everything else tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah we'll see..." The medic replied flatly as he followed the scout. Wondering if there was a way to get the other mech to let go of his 24/7 overly positive demeanor. It started to annoy him more than anything else.

"And here we are" declared the still to good-humoured scout as they made it to their medical bay. It was positioned in the center of everything else. Probably to access it from all positions equally easy. And it was actually well equipped. Not as neatly sorted as HIS medical bay at the Nemesis, but he could make something out of it. So he started to get right to work and inspect everything. Making mental notes what was there and what still needed, as he was interrupted by the scout. Wondering what the black and yellow mech still did here he gave him a 'don't you see I'm working' stare. Just to be greeted by an enegon cube held in his direction.

"Nearly missed the refueling part on Magnus 'great list of greatness'." The Autobot joked as he handed Knock Out the blue liquid, just to take out another cube and sitting down on one of the old chairs. "We are still on rations since the mining equipment and the energon stocks in the Nemesis are in the shipparts we could not access yet. The scout clarified as he took his first sip. Knock Out just started a moment longer at his cube before breaking the seal and drinking himself. He nearly spat the liquid out again. But held it back the last moment. This stuff? It was clearly what the humans had given the Autobots. It tasted so poorly and was clearly made of the stuff that human used to fuel their cars with. Just refined a bit more to be usable for cybertronians. It was the worst thing he ever tasted.

Bumblebee chuckled noticing Knock Out's angry expression towards his energon cube "You'll get used to it. Or if you are lucky, you don't have to because we can open up the Nemesis." The scout reassured him. "I'll hope for the last." The medic gave back dryly taking another horrible sip. After that, each finished their meal in silence. Which was broken by the scout again. "I think I'll leave now, there is still much scouting to be done.. and you can get accustomed with your med-bay. I know you started earlier today, but since the building- and repair-troops work until your regular shift ends, I can't let you go before the scheduled time. But I'll make sure to note down the extra time. So, if you don't have any questions... I'll see you later" The scout said and waited a moment for Knock Out to make up his mind. "Nothing I can think of now" came the medics statement and the other mech nodded and vacated the medical bay.

The now alone Knock Out looked around again and without wasting much time, started to resort everything. If this was the place he would spend his days in, he would at least make it more the way he liked it.

 


	7. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race a day keeps the doctor away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I know it's short TBH I didn’t really believe that this would even happen, like –EVER- It’s over a year since I posted the last and I slowly fell out of the fandom… But! I do have reasons for this long break. One to be precise. Which just fell asleep right beside me and will turn one year old in a week. I think that counts as good excuse to be off the grid for so long? BUT a few days ago some of Milagrosen’s (tumblr) great KOBB art pieces found their way into my Pinterest feed and my love for the pairing sparked anew. So go thank her? XD She really has Great KOBB art as well!!
> 
> (And of course still no beta reader so mistakes will be there… meh)

The red medic checked his chronometer for the fifth time in a row. His first shift on the cybertronial medical bay was soon to be over and he had long been done with sorting thru everything. He also took Bumblebee’s advice and packed some things up that he could use for himself or his new living space. Besides that, his day had been completely eventless. He was so bored, that he had checked Ratchet’s protocols from the first few days when the red and white had been the CMO.

And in opposite to him, the other actually had had quite a few patients. On both days and even today some Eradicons had needed Ratchet’s medical attention. But after that… Knock Out had nothing to add into the protocol. Of course he knew that the little accidents occurring while rebuilding everything didn’t just stop. The Eradicons simply didn’t want HIM to be the one tending to their wounds. Not that it was HIS problem. He was here and ready. So No one could blame him for someone else’s decisions. Right?

So he tinkered with his own systems until his shift was over. Updating and checking everything. He even got rid of the dent the human brat had caused him back on the Nemesis. And while doing so he remembered something he could tell Bumblebee. Intel that would help the Autobots, and himself. When Bumblebee showed up at the end of Knock Out’s shift to walk him back to his one-room apartment the medic handed the darker mech a small notepad. 

“What is this?” the scout asked while he activated the pad to look at it’s content, just to make a surprised noise as he realized what he was looking at. “While cleaning up I remembered how Starscream once told me his override to help him get into… a place neither of us was supposed to go, to get him something. Anyways. That combined with my personal CMO override should help you get into the Nemesis, every part of it, without any further trouble.” Knock Out explained smirking. “Wow! That WILL help us for sure! Thanks KO!” Bumblebee chimed happy, giving the medic a hearty hug. Which Knock Out didn’t return. Instead he froze in place. That… wasn’t something he was prepared for nor used to. So he really didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Luckily the Autobot let go of him fast enough, giving the medic his personal space back while sending Knock Out an amused look. “Don’t worry, I didn’t scratch your paint or anything” Joked the scout thinking that the other had simply worried about his paint job. “I hope so.” The medic played along “And by the way… it’s Knock Out. Two words. No need to tinker with that” he just had to remark after being called KO again. Not that he had a particular problem with the abbreviation. But it simply felt strange. Like the hug did. Or generally whole overly friendly demeanor Bumblebee showed towards him.  
The black and yellow mech gave him a short nod. “I’ll try to remember that Knock Out.” He agreed and motioned towards the med-bay door. “But now we should hit the road. I don’t want to hurry you, but you still have a curfew to meet if my information from Magnus are right” The scout stated more sober.  


Right. The curfew. The medic remembered just too well and tried his best to look as less annoyed about it as possible, agreeing with a short “Right” While following the other outside. It was already starting to get darker and the streets seemed quite empty as well, not a sound was to be heard Knock Out notice, getting ready to walk into his apartment’s direction with the scout, as he heard the loud roaring of powerful engine right beside him. His optics went from the surroundings he just eyed to the now transformed Bumblebee. Did that mean they would drive home? He really hoped so! “What are you waiting for? Magnus had not put a speed limit on the streets yet… would be a shame not to use that circumstance while it lasts” Bumblebee stated. Everything inside the former Decepticon screamed for him to follow Bumblebee’s example and transform as well. But it seemed a little bit too good, to be happening to him. A trick maybe to get him in trouble for illegal racing or speeding? But then, from what he knew about Bumblebee, he was not the type of mech for such a ruse.

“Or… are you just scared that you won’t be able to keep up to me KO?” The other teased and without further ado raced off. And with that the medic had enough. Not wasting even one more click on reconsidering the whole thing Knock Out transformed and followed Bumblebee. He would show the cheeky bastard who wouldn’t be able to keep up! And with that, their race started. 

And nearly ended moments after at the first sharp turn, where both of them nearly flew of the street into a crumbled building. Neither of them had considered the fact, that cybertronian streets and their counterparts on earth, weren’t made of the same material and had different adhesion. It didn’t take them long to get accustomed to it though.  
For the Moment Knock Out just enjoyed himself. The feeling of the airflow on his plating, the rush of the race, and the sound of the two hardworking engines. There were few things in life Knockout enjoyed more. So when the apartment building the medic was living in came to view he was quite sorrowful that it would be over so soon. What didn’t mean that he would slow down and let the other win. 

Just before they had to kick their breaks in front of the building he took the lead and the victory. “Nice try Autobot, but you didn’t REALLY believe that you had a chance against me!” He trilled cheerily as he transformed back to his bi-pedal mode. Bumblebee did the same and gave him a dismissive shrug. “You forget that I, for my part, already drove around all today scouting, the area. Any other day, I would have won.” The black and yellow mech gave back in friendly banter. “Pff, sure” Knockout retoured unimpressed. Like that they stood for another moment, their inner systems working noisily to cool them down. “Well anyways I should get going or someone will declaire me missing or something like that” Bumblebee grinned and they parted.  


Turning his back to the scout and walking up the stairs to his quarter the medic himself smiled as well. As bad as the day started and annoyed him in all its length, this little race was able to lift his mood a lot. And Bumblebee seemed to have enjoyed the race as much as he did… maybe he could depart just a little from his initial plan and trust at least him? Just a little? It seemed like a worthy gamble.


	8. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' great list of greatness hits again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to go into a very different direction with this chapter… it kinda went out of my control? But hey it came to the end I planned so, yay!! Next chapter might take a bit since I have mom stuff to do the next days...
> 
> Still, no beta so have fun with typos I couldn’t catch. THANK you guys for the Kudos!

The second morning started later for Knock Out. This time his schedule was just made of his shift at the medical bay and an optional ‘retrieval of personal items from the Nemesis if possible'. It was much nicer to have a full recharge cycle and time to get all neat and clean before he was picked up by Bumblebee again. By now he wondered if the scout would be his personal escort for the whole time of his probation or if it was just a coincidence that it was him who walked him around yesterday and today.

Maybe he would ask the mech later. He seemed to be rather… alright. Knock Out still had to be careful what he shared with the other, just to be sure. That way he could collect information about the whole rebuilding Cybertron progress as well. And maybe he would inquire what Ultra Magnus' reaction was like when Bumblebee had given him the override codes from Knock Out. 

The scout came to pick him up on time. But Bumblebee wasn’t as chatty as before and seemed rather hurried. “We will drive to the med-bay if that’s all right for you. The timetable is rather cluttered today.” The scout explained while walking Knockout to the road where both transformed and started their drive. “Magnus likes to keep mech busy, huh? ” the medic stated with a hint of mockery in his voice.

“Sounds about right. ” The other simply agreed. Before speeding off. The Aston Martin followed closely. They weren’t going as fast as last night but still kept a good speed driving in silence until they arrived at the medical bay. Bumblebee didn’t even transform back into bipedal mode but simply continued his way without staying longer than needed.

That was… strange. Knock Out thought while entering his working place, prepping everything for potential patients. The thing with time was, that it stood nearly still when there was nothing to fill it with. The med-bay was clean, sorted and ready. He was looking as good as he could with his personal buffing and waxing equipment in the Nemesis. And there was nothing the medic could check, read or do neither. So sitting around and waiting was his pastime.

But at least this day his work was needed. Two Vehicons had gotten their plating scratched and dented up destroying a building that was beyond repair. The team around Bulkhead had been lucky that they weren’t hit by a bigger boulder or by the whole floor. Just after the first pieces broke off Bulkhead ordered all of them out. Just as the last Vehicon had left, the building collapsed. At least that was what the medic caught from the two's conversation.

The atmosphere between the doctor and his patients was rather cold. It seemed like no one knew what to say or how to deal with each other, now that they were no longer strictly organized by rank. So Knock Out did all the necessary repairing and follow up testing, checking if everything was working after his repairs. “All I can do is done, I figure you’ll be able to touch that up yourselves?” He asked pointing at the places where the paint was chipped of from the impact. The identical mechs exchanged a short look as one spoke up. “Won’t it rust like this? The humidity in some buildings is rather high, due to broken water lines that flooded the lower floors. Ratchet always put on some weather coating to seal it up…” great now he was being compared to the Autobot medic. Maybe a thing he should get used to. Oh and that he now was an Autobot medic as well.

From sorting through everything he already knew that there wasn’t much of said coating left and he’d rather not 'waste' it on the Vehicons. Just in case someone more important needed it. But there was something else that might work. “Resources are rather low… But when things work out well the Nemesis should be open soon today. I know for sure that there is paint, coating, and primer on mas. I don’t know how your work schedule is but I am sure you can talk to however is in charge to get what is needed and bring it to me for the application. I’d go myself but I can’t let this place vacated…” Also getting everything over here would result in more work than Knock Out was motivated to do. After contemplating a moment his patients nodded. Agreeing to get everything and return it to the medical bay later today.

He maybe wasn’t able to order anyone around anymore but he still got his charm and persuasiveness to get everything done The way he wanted. Being pleased with how things worked out he started cleaning everything that wasn't sterile anymore getting prepared for other potential patients. Of course said patient came in the moment Knock Out was about to start his ‘meal’. Normally he’d be angered but nipping at the still horrible tasting stuff, he had no problem to postpone his meal.

This time an Eradicon came in. A horrible looking Eradicon. It took the medic a few clicks to get himself collected. Not even noticing the small cut in the other's wing at first. “Over there” he simply stated. His optics still glued at the paint job this fella certainly did all by himself. The colors were at least combined in a presentable manner but painted very unevenly. And the accents were put on do sloppy it made the Flier look very lopsided. Silently he patched up the wing and gave the Flier a sick note for the day. 

Repeating the same mantra in his head again and again. It. Was. Not. His. Business. He was a medic. He was a medic and nothing else. He treated wounds. That was his job description… Still, the red mech was too much of a perfectionist to let this pass.

“I await you with that paint” he pointed at the mech's orange chest “and this highlighter” he pointed at the jade stripes a little lower “as soon as possible here again. The way you spoiled it, it might cause an accident” Knock Out ordered in his most no-nonsense tone possible. The mech didn’t even try to back talk, he simply stuttered a frightened “Yes, sir!” before hurrying out. It didn’t take the flier long before he returned, obviously intimidated and skeptical. “Sit” the medic commanded before he started his work. Time went by while the medic was completely consumed detailing the last lines on the others back. Not even noticing that the two Vehicons from before were back in his medical bay, packed with different cans of paint and other liquids. Most of their cargo were cans with the standard colors in variations of violet, gray and black.

Silently watching the two didn’t want to interrupt anything or being at fault in case the medic made a mistake because of them. Only when he seemed finished, checking his work, they cleaned their throats to get the medic's attention. Said medic simply turned around nodding into a corner of the room. “Good, I knew there was still plenty of that stuff stacked up, just place it right there so I can sort thru it later” Knock Out instructed them. They swiftly followed order while still looking at the freshly painted Orange and Jade Eradicon. Of course, they envied him. But no one of them had the guts to ask for something similar. They made mental notes to ask the newly colored mech what he did to get this special kind of ‘medical’ treatment. Not caring for the clear anti-rust coating at the moment they left the medical bay again, patiently waiting close by for the other mech to leave.

Knock Out couldn’t care less that his two former patients left again without getting what they wanted prior to their errand on the Nemesis. They’d come back if there would be problems with rust or anything alike. Walking around the drying flier he nodded approving. “Much better. Now, pull a stunt like that again, and I’ll not be as nice, understood?” The medic demanded to know. The mech spoken to nodded fast and got off the stool he had been sitting on, feeling that the paint was dry enough. “Understood. And... thank you sir” He added before leaving. The Aston Martin gave a huff. Watching the mech exit the med-bay. As if he did it for anyone but himself. He just hated looking at the ugly sight.

The remainder of his shift was uneventful and he even got time to force down his ‘Energon’ cube.  
Primus, he hoped that today was the last time he had to drink that stuff. If they handed him more of it tomorrow he would make sure to bribe one of his patients to get him something from the Nemesis instead. The medic was sure that this would be rather easy, nonetheless, he hoped that it wouldn't be necessary.

As Bumblebee finally arrived Knock Out was more than ready to leave. His shift had been over some time ago and he already feared that whoever was supposed to pick him up after his shift wouldn't come after all. Knock Out being simply Forgotten. “You are in need for a check-up for your internal chronometer?” he taunted the yellow mech who was clearly irritated. “If you give me a sick note for it, you can check up pretty much whatever you need” The scout replied. “Or better write one for Magnus. That way his ‘great list of greatness’ how you call it won’t end up killing someone“ Knock Out wasn’t able to stifle his laughter at that. “I see his planning kept you rather busy, huh?” The medic responded and walked with the other up to the street, ready to get going. “Yes…. And about your stuff, would you mind waiting another day? The Nemesis is full of mechs at the moment since Magnus wants all resources that are stacked inside sorted, registered and stored. And all the mechs retrieving personal belongings… believe me, you WANT to wait until tomorrow. “ Bumblebee insisted.

Knock Out was rather dissatisfied with this development but took pity on the visibly overworked mech. So he just shrugged and transformed. “Very well, but tomorrow I’ll persist on the retrieval of my personal items. My finish looks awful and I won’t be able to look decent again without my Buffer” Demanded the Aston Martin before he drove off. The Camaro followed suit “I’ll polish you up myself if I don’t have to get back there today….!” The scout joked relieved. “Don’t think I won’t get back to that Bumblebee” Knock Out chuckled good-humored. He didn’t know why but conversing with the yellow mech truly improved Knock Out’s mood, even if he brought him the unpleasant news.

Arriving at his building both mechs transformed, Knock Out already leaving for his apartment, waving a lazy goodbye. Just to be followed by the scout. “What? Is Magnus afraid I’ll run to whatever wilderness if I am not closely monitored?” The medic remarked annoyed. Bumblebee gave a quick look around before continuing. “Let’s say I got my hands on something before Magnus got it on any of his lists. A little compensation for the discomfort you suffered regarding your ‘awful’ finish” Bumblebee joked as he pulled out a cube, much too dark in color to be Energon. “The medic's optics lit up a notch as he realized what he was looking at. “high-grade? I had no idea I dealt with a sneaky thief. What would Magnus say to that?” Knock Out teased trying to grab the cube from the scout to take it with him. Just to be passed in his doorway by the other. “Who said it was for you alone? I might share though. Bumblebee mocked while sitting down on one of the chairs.

Knock Out just shook his head with an amused smile on his face. Closing the door and joining the other, taking the other chair, watching how the lid was pulled off the high-grade Cube and the other took a first tentative sip. From the snort Knock Out couldn’t hold back Bumblebee knew his face showed clearly what he thought about the taste. “Primus, how could anyone drink this?” he wondered slightly coughing from the burning liquid. “You get used to it on the long run” the red mech answered and fished the cube from the other's digits, downing a decent amount without any problem. The good thing about the strong home-brewed High Grade stored in the Nemesis was that it hit the system rather fast. Causing a nice warm tingle and an enjoyable foggy feeling. “And it's WAY better than that hybrid-Energon you got from earth” The medic replied handing the cube back. After contemplating for a moment Bumblebee took another bigger sip of the dark blue liquid. He shuddered but didn't complain this time. He could too, feel the relaxing and intoxication effect of the high grade. It wasn't something he went after too often. But now and then it was nice, especially after such a stressful day. 

The scout thought about sharing the cube with Bulkhead, maybe Arcee or Wheeljack. But in the end, it seemed to be a better idea to enjoy it with Knock Out. He was the only high ranking former Decepticon here and it was probably rather difficult for him to socialize. His.... unique... character probably didn't help. In addition, Bumblebee appreciated their little banter now and then.


	9. Overworking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. I simply need to build a story first, Sorry! But hey they at least interact now. Whee! - still, no beta reader + 100% written on my phone = Sorry for mistakes :( 
> 
> Thanks for your Kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They motivate me every day to continue writing this <3

The medic flinched a little, as he realized that he had been staring at the wall, spaced out. Being still a little tired from the previous night’s drinking and chatting. It was good that no one had needed his medical service yet. Not that he regretted anything. It was actually pretty nice. The cube didn’t last too long but their conversation did. They didn’t thematize important topics just conversed about their respective days, gossiped about Ultra Magnus and shared some bits of their past at their factions.

Bumblebee had to leave at one point; some recharge was needed after all. Knock Out had offered him that sick note the mech had requested earlier but the scout declined politely. Their morning drive to the medical bay was rather quiet after that with both mechs still sleepy. They bid their farewells and since then Knock Out paced thru his working place. The sound of the opening door made Knock Out turn around, checking who was going to be his next patient. He was obviously surprised to see Orion Pax entering, followed by Ultra Magnus. 

“Knock Out” Magnus started, already causing the medic to feel nervous. “Yes, how can I help you two? You do not seem in need of medical treatment, a least from what I can make out at first sight” He still managed to reply calmly. They couldn’t be here because of the stolen high-grade… Or could they? “No, we are healthy. But there are other topics to address regarding you and your past at the Decepticons. This will take some time, so you can sit if you wish. Of course, we will pause if your medical attention is needed.” The big mech explained. Thankful for the option Knockout took a chair, the other two mechs sat down as well. Not knowing what to expect he was curious and unnerved at the same time.

“As we informed you beforehand we demand war reparations from you. As part of these, we decided that a part of your income will be confiscated. Obviously, this will not happen 'till you actually get paid. Until then your work as CMO will count towards it. We also demand that you train a few mechs as medical assistants. In case there is a problem with you, we need to have a basic medical service until Ratchet arrives back to Cybertron. And if the med-bays workload grows medical personal besides you will be needed anyway. You can’t be missing to any of your shifts if there is not an important reason. As such count but are not limited to: sickness, imprisonment, holiday leave, natural disaster, war-related reasons, death...

Are there any questions thus far?”

Magnus probably was the only mech who thought that ‘death’ was nothing more than a reason to be excused from work… Besides that Knock Out was not too happy about the fact, that he had to pay reparations like that. He changed sides before the war ended, even helped the other Autobots against Starscream, his former comrade. It seemed like that was completely overlooked. 

“I sure have; first off, I’d like to know about what percentage of my hard earned credits we talk, What about overtime extra credits? And how long is this supposed to happen?” The medic inquired. He might be the weaker negotiation partner but he would not agree to anything without being completely informed about it. Magnus probably had hoped that these questions wouldn’t come up the way he looked and especially the way Orion Pax gave Magnus the universal ‘I told you so’ glance.

“30% on everything you earn, including overtime. There won’t be a fixed time on how long you’ll have to pay. But I can guarantee you that we will keep a close eye on you and the decision on when you can stop will be a fair one.“

"I disagree on this” Knock Out simply stated. “I’ll be so generous and accept 20% on my basic income. No more. Anything above that and you can call Ratchet to come over to fill in an empty position" Sure the medic wanted to fit in, to make a good impression but Bumblebee had told him, that the Magnus wouldn’t do anything drastic only because Knock Out demanded something or disagreed on something. So he tested his luck. 

"That sounds like a reasonable request. And I think that we can agree on this trade-off” Orion Pax chimed in before Ultra Magnus could answer. The bigger mech visibly disapproved but kept his opinion down. “Thank you” the red mech smiled smugly. Content that this went better than he would have guessed. He had to thank the scout later for this. Maybe with a cube of high-grade from his personal stack. Which he would finally retrieve with the rest of his personal belongings from the Nemesis today.

After the two big mechs left him he could hear both of them argue outside his workplace. They didn't seem to work that well together yet. Not that it was his business. He simply took a short energon break after their visit and got a few patients afterward. Nothing big. Most had injuries caused by accidents occurring by deconstruction work. By the look of it, many buildings were beyond repair and had to be demolished. And with him slowly warming up to his patients he was able to get some information on the progress of everything so far. While most former Deception soldiers were organized under Bulkhead to get the infrastructure back as fast as possible a few others helped out where their 'talents' could be needed. Some were out scouting the terrain with Bumblebee to map everything around them up, some were organizing resources so that everyone got their energon ration and some even helped to set up the first form of an economy.

Sure the medic knew that the mechs were more than drones simply send out to fight and follow orders but it still surprised him how fast they adapted and started to develop individually. Soon he had to pick a few as his trainees as well. The training part wouldn’t be so hard. He had trained Breakdown to be his assistant back on the Nemesis, so it was not the first time he did that kind of mentoring. And in opposite to the big Ex-Wrecker, they seemed to be rather motivated. When his last patients left he made sure to mention that he was looking for an apprentice or maybe two. This way he wouldn’t have to search. He hoped. 

Today he had other plans anyway. And a key part of these plans just entered his med-bay. Just the shape of that part was not how the medic had expected it to be. “I know I said that I would persist to get my belongings but these are rather drastic measures to convince me otherwise” Knock Out muttered while shaking his head. Walking over to Bumblebee he grabbed for a scanner. Before the dark mech could say a thing he was directed on an examination table getting scanned. “Really? And here I made such an effort falling down that cliff…” Knock Out rolled his optics already noting down what had to be done. “Well, at least you did earn yourself a sick note now because the way the stabilizers in your right leg look your walk into the medical bay was the last you did for the next three to four days” The red mech stated in his no-nonsense tone.

“I don’t think that my leg is THAT bad. I mean I was able to get here and it wasn’t all too painful, neither. Just patch it up and -” “Patch it up and what? Hope that you don’t grind that one energon line through you already heavily damaged by walking here instead of calling one of your Autobot friends? Whos head do you think is gonna roll when they then find your cold body silently bled out while you recharged? Oh, no. No patching and no more walking. End of the discussion”

Maybe Knock Out overdid it a little with the whole bleeding out over night story. But there where quite a few complications that could occur if the scout didn’t rest his leg until it was fixed again. And he as the CMO would be the one responsible. “That… doesn’t sound too nice. Well, looks like I have no choice then, huh?” Bumblebee gave up. But not without giving the medic what the humans would call a puppy-eyed glance. “Sorry 'bout your possessions I know I promised to get them with you today.” Knock Out who already started to tend to the other's wounds stilled, not believing what he heard. “See, you fell down a cliff and I don’t even wanna know how deep and rocky the fall was, dragged yourself here and probably feel like a Dinobot ran over you… you really should have other concerns than my stuff” Like honestly what was wrong with the scout? Didn’t he understand that one sometimes should care for themselves? It kind of angered him. Even if he couldn’t tell why. He shouldn't care what the other did or didn't do. 

For a while, it was quiet between the two. The only sound to hear was made by Knock Out’s work and Bumblebee’s occasional pained sounds. “How did you -as an experienced scout - fall down a cliff in the first place?” The red mech broke the silence. “I… might have been speeding a little. I mean it was frustrating. There was nothing. No change in scenery, nothing to map out just nothing. The Vehicons already work on their own scouting areas as well. So I thought I might be able to get thru the area Magnus had defined for me a little faster. And maybe meet up with someone, have a cube of energon while chatting. Or maybe do some sparring. Something like that. I don’t know. At least an activity that didn't involve driving alone in the no man’s land out there…”

“So… you were bored and ended up like THIS because of reckless speeding ?” The medic summarised the other's story. “Sounds like something I would do. Did. To be precise. You better tell Ultra Magnus something more harmless though. Like one of your sensors was acting up. Big builds like him simply can’t understand fast builds like us when it comes to these things” He continued while testing a freshly repaired joint. Bumblebee smirked a little at Knock Out’s words. He already knew from their shared cube of high-grade that the medic could be a nice interlocutor but it was still surprising that the red mech was so open towards him. Especially because Bumblebee had heard that he was still a little reserved towards his other patients.

“Sounds like Megatron didn’t fancy YOUR little racing trips to earth neither? Heard that you once lost a door somehow” The scout taunted to test how the other would react. “Oh shush you…!” Knock Out hit the darker mech’s knee with a small wrench glaring up into two innocent looking blue optics. “You owe me for that and for the tip to use your sensors as an excuse for Magnus. Oh and for this overtime I pull just for you. I count three. You owe me three favors. Remember that and the fact that I am now your CMO before you bring up how you destroyed my paint in the past. If you do and SOMEHOW happen to decrease I would be the one doing the autopsy…” Knock Out stated with a hint of a smile. “In that case I rather keep those other occasions unmentioned I guess” the scout gave back, already planning to make sure to mention 'all those other occasions’ sometimes soon. Maybe in a future race. It was good to know that the other took it rather good-humored. 

“That aside, I need to know where and what kind of pain is still left. And don’t dare to play brave and lie to me or I promise you will feel pain” “Gotcha doc. So uhm. There is a sting in my ankle and a slight numb feeling in the back of my knee if that counts. Besides that everything's a bit sore but okay” Bumblebee answered watching the medic as he retrieved a syringe from a cabinet. “A mild painkiller. It prevents that tension builds up where we don't need it.” He explained as he injected the silver liquid into Bumblebee’s leg. “It will help you to recharge as well. Because recharging is what you need now for now” “Admit it. You simply want me out cold to do Primus knows what to me” The scout teased, already feeling the first relaxing effects of the injection. “Sure. Getting dirty with you, passed out on my examination table… that’s what I dream about in all my recharge cycles.” Now both couldn’t stifle a laugh. "I'll ping Ultra Magnus regarding your condition and stay here, so he won't send out search parties when someone realized that you ain't home" Knock Out added and waited until his patient was fully in recharge before he started cleaning everything up again. Mentally preparing himself for an uncomfortable night on one of his other examination tables. Overnight patients like Bumblebee right now were the reason why his quarters were directly linked to the medical bay back on the Nemesis… Maybe he would have to ask for something like that for this place as well.


	10. Nightshift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping would have been SO much easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. This chapter happened. Like in the span of a few hours while my mother in law had my beloved baby girl. Still has. And I dunno what to do with this much free time. And these two? IDK. They simply acted on their own, don't ask me, I had nothing to do with it! I'll be back later re-reading this and the previous chapter since still no beta, written on phone-jadajada.  
> Just wanna get the chapter out while I have the time. Ignoring that there are like thousand chores I could complete while alone... priorities.  
> (and THANK YOU, for the comments and Kudos! You are great guys!)

It was still nighttime as the medic stirred awake from a rather uncomfortable recharge. For a moment he was disoriented not knowing where he was. But a moment later, as the fog of recharge had lifted he remembered and glanced over at the other examination table where Bumblebee lay. Still recharging peacefully. The dark mech looked rather dented up. Something the medic would fix up later today. Just like the other's paint job which was in serious need of a touch up here and there.

Red optics scanned over the black frame in front of him, highlighted with only a few vibrant yellow patches. It was a tasteful combination. In his opinion much better than the yellow based colour scheme the other had before. And in opposite to most autobots Bumblebee didn't wear a bright red insignia that simply wouldn't fit his paint job. Bumblebees was insignificant, small and could be missed easily. It kinda reminded the medic of all the discussion he had regarding the deception insignia he never got onto his plating. The purple thing would have completely ruined his color combination... at least that's the reasoning he always got away with. Everybody knew how vain and stubborn he could be when it came to his looks so the mechs around him eventually stopped bothering him about it. The autobot insignia, on the other hand, would be a much better fit. Its standard red worked just fine with his paint job. He would probably wear it. Not that anyone had asked him about it or anything.

Knock Out groaned annoyed about himself. Thinking about the past or about things that probably would never happen anyway wasn't his style. And now it had woken him up completely. No way he would get back to recharge anytime soon. And in addition to that, he was not the only one awake any longer. The effects of the injection he had given Bumblebee earlier had long worn off and his groan had woken up the scout as well. He wished he had someone else to blame for this but himself... maybe he had.

"Didn't I tell you that you need rest?" The medic exhorted while getting off his examination table to walk over to Bumblebee. Who seemed rather confused for a moment. Knock Out cut back his sarcasm and tried again. "You're in the medical-bay, remember? Fell down a cliff, screwed up your leg..." he reminded his patient, checking his reaction closely. The scans for processor damaged he did earlier were negative but one could never be careful enough in this field of work. "Ah... right. Yes. I remember." Finally. Knock Out huffed out an intake he didn't even realise he had been holding. 

"But, who are you?" 

The medic nearly dropped the scanner he just picked up to check on Bumblebee as that question came. Shocked he stared at the dark mech who kept his blank face for a few more clicks before his lips curled up into a sneaky smile, a light laugh escaping from them. Knock Out stood still for another moment before he flung the scanner at the other's head. "How DARE you?!" He hissed. Getting even angrier as Bumblebee caught the medical device before it connected with his face. Two black hands were raised in defence. "Sorry, Doc! I just had to! You should have seen your... face... um, what are you gonna do with that circular saw..?" The red mech came closer to the now sitting scout, his saw still out and up. "Do that again" he was so close now that his irritated em-field washed over Bumblebee "And I dissect you for parts. Got that?" Knock Out warned "Got that" his patient repeated while he lightly pushed the medics circular saw away from him. Just for good measure. "Sorry" He said again, hand still on the other's arm. And while the red optics still burned down on him the medic's em-field already started to relax again. Finally, the saw was replaced by the red mech's hand. Knock Out couldn't imagine that Ratchet would have reacted better than himself in this situation. Patients joking about medical problems? Not a thing any medic appreciates.

Without saying one more thing Knock Out simply shook Bumblebee's hand from his arm to grab the scanner from the mech's other hand. "How's the leg?" Came the flat question from the now clearly sulking medic. "Better" answered the scout sheepishly. He felt guilty for pulling that little stunt on Knock Out. But the former Deception had looked so lost in thoughts. Bumblebee had simply tried to be funny and lift the other's spirits. And had failed. Obviously. So he let Knock Out do another scan without bothering him again. Simply studying the medic in the med-bays cold light. Even with him complaining about his 'horrible' finish all these days, Bumblebee could see that the red mech was still rather shiny, looking better than most, if not all, other bots on cybertron at the moment. Some smaller scuff marks and fine scratches here and there. Some random orange paint drops of unknown origin. Nothing more the scout could see. He himself clearly looked a lot worse. "That's rather rude " Bumblebee blinked questioning into Knock Out's optics again after the medic had broken their silence. "Staring at another mech like that. It's rude" Knock Out repeated. Cleary having enough of the scout antics.

"I think you look good" the scout blurted out. What he meant to say was something along the lines of 'Oh I don't mean to stare. I was just wondering why you always complain about your finish looking bad. I think you still look rather good regarding the circumstance' just... that that wasn't what he said. However, what he said seemed to have the same effect. Because now Knock Out didn't seem to be angered any longer. Just confused. Well... an awkward silence was at least somehow better than an angry silence. Wasn't it? Of course the scout could have tried and correct himself. But by the way he performed at the moment? He would probably make things worse.

Knock Out, on the other hand, wondered if he gave the scout an overdose of the painkiller earlier... or maybe he should check for side effects that caused... whatever this was supposed to be? Still, maybe Bumblebee meant what he just said. In that case, he was now the one being rude by ignoring the other's... compliment? "Thanks " he simply muttered. Noting down the scans readings on Bumblebee's patient datapad. "It would be still better if you try to recharge now. Speeds up the healing process and all..." He remarked. Hoping that way this strange night would come to an end. And tomorrow morning everything would be back to normal. Including that strange feeling Knock Out couldn't shake off regarding the scout.


	11. Clean up mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather hard to write. I'd like to just jump into the LOVE with these two.... but they aren’t ready yet? Also, I had not been at work much… where I can actually get writing done (in dead night shifts, of course!) And since this is my last work day before holidays I was under a little pressure finishing it today or putting it off until much later.... oh and I thought it would be LOVELY to try a cliffhanger at the end. I am sure you guys enjoy it, since… who doesn't like a cliffhanger just before the writer goes on holidays? *dripping sarcasm*
> 
> \- As always: written on phone, at night shift, no beta. And... kinda got ALL anatomy refs from milagrosen’s art? Since I needed inspiration really bad this time and these pics are my KOBB well of inspiration? XD
> 
> *20.11.17 - I edited this a little, wasn't so happy with some things. Hopefully, I cleared some mistakes instead of making new ones, new chapter got the first paragraph as well! Maybe I get to write a bit more in these holidays!*

Knock Out shot a glare in the general direction of the laughing mechs. Didn’t they see that he had work to do? Work in form of one of their wing brothers. Who somehow managed to crash into a building. Luckily the other eradicons flying with him had noticed it immediately and caught him before he hit the ground. Said idiot now sat in front on the medic on an examination table. Wings down in shame, while Knock Out continued to scan him. “At least your sensors are all in working order. So again… how did you manage it?” The other’s wings sunk even deeper. “I wasn’t paying attention. I… ” He now glanced over to the others who still shared some stories with Bumblebee. “I know I was leading the aerial scouting troop and that I should have been especially attentive. But I was thinking about approaching Orion Pax and Ultra Magnus… and that somehow distracted me. Leading... to this.” Knock Out looked at his patient skeptically while typing his medical results on a datapad, which he had produced out of a nearby drawer. Quietly waiting for more information on WHY the eradicon would contemplate such a thing. He was happy if he didn't have to deal with the bigger mech. Everybody should be, really. “I mean... I know that they TRY to make the working schedule fair for everyone. But they are grounders. They don’t get us. They mean well but if we had a flying bot who was higher ranking as well, that bot could be leading the aerial squad. Speaking for us and organizing a better schedule for us. Things would probably be much more efficient and generally better” He explained. And Knock Out understood what he was meaning. There was just one Problem. 

“We don’t have anyone who could fill in that post, besides one of the eradicons, that is. Or did I miss a note from the management?” The medic stated while patching up the other’s broken shoulder wing. This question was met with silence. So he simply continued his work until the eradicon spoke up again. “There… are actually two possibilities. One would be that one of us is going to fill that position, just as you guessed. We work hard enough to rebuild this planet, this city. We should have that right. And well, the second option…” Knock Out looked up just to realize that even the chatty bots in the background were quietly listening now. Including Bumblebee. “I heard rumors that a scanning device was salvaged. You could regain your former alt and…” “Not gonna happen.” The medic cut the purple mech off, rather harsh. “You can do whatever you wish but I am keeping my tires. This won’t be brought up again. Ever” He ordered, shooting a warning glare into the group's direction as well. 

“You are good to go by the way. And by go, I mean walk. Report back here tomorrow.” His patient just nodded, clearly not happy how their conversation ended. He left the medical bay in the company of his scouting troop, not uttering one more word. Knock Out frowned at the now closed door for a moment longer before he started to go through his usual cleaning routine. He could practically feel the scout’s optics on his back. But Bumblebee remained silent for quite a while. At least he knew when to keep his vocalizer shut. 

“I don’t think that was okay” the black and yellow mech finally broke the silence. Knock Out could already feel how the pressure in his tubes grew just thinking of the uprising discussion. Just to be surprised by the scout. Again. “I mean you surely had a good reason to switch your altmode from an aerial to a grounder. I don’t think it was a fair pass to ask you to change like that…” Shocked about that statement the medic for once didn’t know what to say. He just looked at the other. Searching for anything behind that declaration. But there was nothing to be read on the others face but honesty. No sarcasm or humor… he really meant what he said. What didn’t explain WHY he said it. It nearly seemed as if he wanted to reassure the medic that he was right in decline the eradicons request. 

“But, are there really such differences between grounders and flying bots? When it comes to sketching out schedules, I mean?” The dark mech asked sincerely. Right. Bumblebee probably didn’t really have much contact with fliers, besides fighting them. Most Autobots were grounders. “There are. Starting from maintenance routines, recommended recharge times… and so on” “In that case, they should really have a word with Ultra Magnus. We are one community now. This whole rebuilding and peacefully working together won’t function if a part of us is dissatisfied” “Probably” the medic agreed musing over the scout’s choice of words. He heard a lot of ‘We and they’ from the mechs in his medical bay. Few used 'Us’ when talking about the former Deceptions and the Autobots in one sentence. Bumblebee did. Just like he said that Knock Out was good looking last night… The red mech glanced over to the dark mech who now looked around the medical bay rather bored since their conversation ended. He already wondered why no one had visited or checked on the scout but realized that most of the others were probably just too busy to come by. Maybe they should have a general discussion with Ultra Magnus about maybe cutting everyone's amount of work somehow... so that they could actually do something besides working. 

Knock Out huffed at that thought. He would not be that mech, for sure. And for now, he had another problem. It was one thing waiting all alone in his silent little med-bay until a patient showed up, but it was frustrating with both of them just staring at the walls awkwardly. So he collected some equipment in a crate and walked over to the scout. Putting the little crate on the examination table besides Bumblebee, while inspecting the other mech more closely. After a moment he was met with a querying glance from the blue optics. “You appear to have had your last proper cleansing before the war ended. And I have to spend the next day or maybe even days here with you. So I rather get you in a state that I agree with” the medic explained and walked around Bumblebee, starting to take care of the plating on the scout’s back between his doorwings. Said doorwings gave a little, surprised flutter as the cool solvent was sprayed onto the plating. 

“I didn’t really have the time to do anything besides a quick shower after my scouting drives” Bumblebee protested embarrassed. But his follow up rant about how the medic could not simply invade his personal space like that without even asking was forgotten rather fast. The way the other scrubbed down that horribly hard to reach part on his back just felt way too good to protest and interrupt Knock Out. So he simply let the medic continue. For Knock Out this task was at least as relaxing as it was for his patient. Who didn’t make a sound until his left doorwing was firmly grabbed. The touch was so unexpected that Bumblebee nearly jumped off the examination table. So Knock Out’s grip on the sensitive body part intensified to prevent Bumblebee doing exactly that. “Stop squirming now, will you?” The medic ordered as he continued his cleaning mission. “That’s easier said than done. You, as a medic, should know how many sensor nodes run together there…” Bumblebee chuckled as a brush run across the lower part of his doorwing. Followed by a rather sharp intake as Knock Out worked some dirt out of his joints a moment later. The medic didn’t have to ask if it hurt. He simply knew that it didn't. The area was simply even more sensitive than the door panel itself, the scout's reaction was natural. And Knock Out would not be Knock Out if he didn’t tease his former rival a little longer by 'cleaning’ that particular spot a little longer. Snickering amused as he felt Bumblebee's internal temperature rise a degree. Of course, the scout tried his best to not acknowledge the medic's talons poking along in his joints. When Knock Out finally continued with the other doorwing he was just cleaning up what was necessary, before stepping in front of the dark mech, happily noticing the light blue tinting on the others face underneath the Autobot blue optics. Which gave him a sullen glare. Jepp, Bumblebee knew that the medic did that extra long digging on purpose, but was way too embarrassed to admit it openly.

He assessed Bumblebee to be rather uptight when it came to anything that involved any kind of 'manipulation of sensitive areas’. That made taunting him even more fun. So Knock Out stepped closer to access the other’s chest better. Here he noticed some rather deep but harmless scratches which blemished the broad chest. Maybe he would touch them up later as well. First, he needed to get everything nice and clean. And as much as he had fun with the teasing earlier, feeling the other relax under his touch while he circled his brush over the dark plating was even more enjoyable. Simply the fact that the scout had offlined his optics by now was a pleasant sight. It meant that Bumblebee trusted him. Felt safe around him. Not many mechs would. Not anymore. And standing so close to someone’s completely peaceful EM-field was… delightful. 

Glancing up at Bumblebee's face again, Knock Out started to work on the dark mech's arms. First cleaning them carefully, then rotating the other’s ball-joints one after one, listening if he could make out any sound that shouldn’t be there. Until he finally got to the mechs lower region. The medic didn’t think twice before dropping to one knee to access the scout’s legs better. “Don’t you dare” the red mech warned not looking up from his work. Bumblebee wondered how medics did that. Knowing that others were going to say or do something without even looking. Not that he cared about the warning he just received. “What? I just wanted to compliment you on how good you look on your knees” Knock Out was about to counter that feisty little comment as they both stilled, hearing the cracking of a vocalizer behind them. Neither of them had realized that someone entered the med-bay.


	12. Harassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might -MIGHT- do something Christmas related this year… I thought of tiny daily ficlets for this AU. That is… IF I get some prompts/ideas together. I will dig around myself buuuut I will also collect them here and on my [Tumblr](http://airwarrior.tumblr.com/) . So if you guys have any wishes for this project… tell me? But I can't promise anything! Also, I lied. I wrote this regardless of being on holidays. Oh, well...
> 
> Written on phone. A friend actually proofread this because I changed so much in this and rewrote it so often... I needed an opinion. She rocks. It's so much smoother now! Thank you, Ria! *26.11.17*  
> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! I love you!

He just stood there. Staring. It was painfully visible how uncomfortable the new mech was and that he tried but failed to find the right words for this situation. Clearly the big blue Cybertronian wished to be somewhere, anywhere really, but where he was right now. Knock Out didn’t turn to greet him, just waited a moment longer for the other to say something. As the newcomer didn’t he continued his work on Bumblebee’s leg. He wasn’t going to get all worked up because someone happened to catch him exchanging banter with the scout. “I am sure you are here for a reason, Ultra Magnus?”, the scout promoted trying to get their superior to react somehow hoping that the remark he had made towards Knock Out hadn’t broken the other’s processor. He did feel a little bit embarrassed that his comment was probably overheard by the other. But then they were both just fooling around a little having some fun at the time they were stuck in the medical bay together. 

Ultra Magnus finally found his composure and seemed to remember why he was here in the first place. “I wanted to check on you after hearing about your unfortunate accident. Until now Knock Out only reported to me that there was a problem with your sensors. I hope they could be repaired by now?” The big mech glanced to the medic waiting for an answer. Knock Out switched to the scout’s other leg, the one that was still healing up and started to clean it like everything else. “If Bumblebee approves of it I can give you that information, otherwise it’s patient-doctor confidentially - that means I can tell you how long he’s out, not why.”, the medic stated in a neutral tone looking up to Bumblebee who seemed to be rather surprised. He wasn’t used to such discretion. Ratchet’s medical bay on earth was in their main hangar and didn’t even have walls around it. Everybody could see or hear what was going on. Privacy wasn’t a luxury they could afford during war. He was about to easily agree and allow Knock Out to give Ultra Magnus the details of his injuries. The way his superior looked at him he just waited for Bumblebee’s ‘yes’ as well. But then… the scout sheepishly shook his head. He knew that Knock Out had already lied for him last night as he had told Ultra Magnus the accident was caused by a malfunctioning sensor, so why continue lying when it was not necessary at all?

Knock Out seemed as surprised as Ultra Magnus by the scout's answer but regained his usual smile in no time. “Bumblebee will be out of order 'till tomorrow if things heal up correctly, maybe until the day after if something needs a little longer. I can give you a safe prognosis at the end of this day if you wish”, the medic explained shortly and turned back to Bumblebee’s leg to continue with the cleaning. Magnus didn’t need to see how smug he looked right now. Well, this little 'meeting’ didn’t work out as the former Wrecker had planned for sure. “Hmh”, was the only sound he made, frowning at a datapad he held in both his hands. “Is there something else you need, Sir?”, the medic asked as silence settled since the big mech still stood behind his back. After a moment with no reply Knock Out turned and just in time to catch the other’s frown. “Actually yes, a word in private”, the blue and red mech answered and signaled the medic to follow him outside. Well, that wasn’t a good sign. “I’ll be right back. You stay put, I’d rather not find any dirt from your last uncleaned tire anywhere else on you…”, he warned Bumblebee and left with a more than insecure feeling in his chest.

As the door closed behind Knock Out he stepped beside the taller mech and waited, trying his best to look as unimpressed as possible. “What is it you need to discuss in private?”, he wanted to know, wondering if this might be the right moment to hint that another room would be a good addition to the medical bay - for him to rest and do paperwork and for more privacy when conversations like this one were in order “I need to know something more about Bumblebee’s accident… I know, doctor-patient confidentially - I do respect this, but there is something that has been brought to my attention and I need to know if it connects to his accident, no more no less”, Was Knock Out imagining things or did Ultra Magnus seem… nervous? “I'll see how much I can tell you without trespassing my boundaries as Bumblebee’s medic”, he answered as diplomatic as possible and waiting for more. Magnus nodded and cleaned his vocalizer. “Some of the other Autobots and even some of the Vehicons complained to me about… the overwhelming workload that I apparently caused. So all I need to know is: was Bumblebee’s accident a direct consequence of the schedule I planned for him?” Knock Out thought for a moment how to answer that. He was surprised that the other didn’t ask the mech in question directly, but than… maybe he just couldn’t? Guilt was written all other the big mech’s posture and Bumblebee’s unwillingness to allow Knock Out to tell Ultra Magnus any details just added to the his superior's assumption. Maybe he was unsure the scout would talk to him at all? The medic even felt a little bad because he has been so gleeful about Bumblebee's decision earlier.

“Well, I'll be honest. I can say the reason Bumblebee is here in the first place does have something to do with too less off-time. Whenever he was around me, he always seemed rather busy for sure… I can guarantee you though he didn’t have his accident because of exhaustion. It WAS a mere malfunction of his sensors. That happens if a mech doesn’t take the time to perform a proper equipment check before every scouting mission. I am sure you included self-maintenance in your time calculation, Ultra Magnus, but it might surprise you that others aren’t as efficient as you and rather use the little time they actually have besides work to recharge and for socializing”, he explained carefully. Of course, it wasn’t the full truth but it was close enough, and if it would make Magnus consider giving everyone some more free time he would profit from it as well.

Ultra Magnus nodded absent-mindedly, then made a note on the datapad he still held in his hands. “Thank you for your insight, doctor. I will consider it when I planning out the next work schedule… On another note I happen to have overhead what Bumblebee said to you while you were performing maintenance on his leg. I want you to know that I strictly disapprove of such behavior by any of my Autobots and if you wish I will take action against it. Harassment in any way isn't something…” “Wait, wait”, Knock Out interrupted. “It's not what it looked like. You simply stepped in at the wrong moment. Everything’s fine. No charges need to be pressed”, he guaranteed with a light chuckle. The frown on Magnus face lessened just a little but he nodded nonetheless. “If you say so. Just know that there is a form you can fill in, in case it’s needed”, - Ultra Magnus added and excused himself. Knock Out waited a moment before re-entering his medical bay. Back in he was greeted by the scout’s curious glance. Of course the other wanted to know what they had been talking about. “Believe it or not, but our dear, strict Ultra Magnus was actually concerned”, he shared while getting back to his work. “Looks like he got complaints about his 'great list of greatness' and thought it might be his fault you crashed”, the medic explained. “O…Kay? And what did you tell him? I thought you were bound to that confidentiality thing…?” “I am. That’s why he got a more superficial answer. BUT that’s not the fun part. He actually told me that it is my good right to report your 'harassment’. Isn’t that cute? Big'n'blue actually cares about me" The medic touched his chest theatrically "And he's very disappointed in you, apparently”, Knock Out teased, then looked up shaking his head in disbelief. “I mean honestly, that doesn’t even get close to what I would see as harassment, and even if, does he really think I can’t sort things out on my own?”

The medic rambled on while cleaning the last bits of dirt out of Bumblebee’s rims. “He means well, I guess. And who knows, maybe I could report you for harassing me, after all. I mean you did feel me up earlier, didn’t you” The scout looked coy. Knock Out was not impressed. “Oh, you think you could do that without repercussions? I have a witness, you have nothing. I win you lose. Besides I didn’t hear you complain while I was professionally cleaning your oh so sensitive doorwings and joints”, the medic taunted sweetly, face just a hand's width away from the other's. And then, out of nowhere, Bumblebee leaned in closing the small distance between them. Their lips just met for a brief moment brushing against each other before the scout retreated again. For a moment they just stared at each other both an unreadable expression on their faces until Knock Out grabbed the back of Bumblebee’s neck to pull him closer yet again connecting their lips for a second time. This kiss wasn’t as tentative as the first, but still slow, testing. “We really shouldn’t…” Bumblebee breathed against Knock Out’s lips just before he closed the small distance between them another time. He could practically feel the medic smile victoriously. After going on like this the medic bit lightly into Bumblebee’s lower lip before parting his own, invitingly. The scout hesitated a moment but did the same. The moment his lips parted Knock Out took the lead and pressed his tongue into the other’s mouth which triggered Bumblebee’s cooling fans to kick in before the scout responded equally. They continued like this for a while before they parted. “You are such a bad influence”, Bumblebee whispered a light blue hue clearly visible on his cheeks, optics burning with a newfound intensity. “I am a big bad Deception after all… we are known to seduce little innocent Autobots just to convince them to switch sides…”, the medic teased the dark mech playing along. “We should stop though… no need to actually get caught 'harassing’ each other”, Bumblebee said a little more serious. “Ah, but that’s the fun part of making out in public places… you’re such a killjoy”, the medic responded but accepted the other’s decision after stealing one more kiss from the flustered scout before stepping away from him so both of their systems could cool down a little. Of course, he would have wanted to get a little more familiar with the other’s body. It would have been nice to have something more interesting to busy himself with other than sorting through his equipment, but his mood was still good. He now knew for certain that the other was interested in having some fun and how did the saying go: Postponed was not abandoned. From how fast the other's internal temperature had risen from just a little kissing he had the feeling his patience would not be strained too much.


	13. Medical assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to have more shipping... but than Wheeljack happened. I still like the way our lovely racers interact in this! Have fun reading! For anyone reading the 30day drabble series... I had fun with all the little hints for this chapter :D
> 
> As always: written on phone, no beta reader, sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> I just checked this chapter over very fast. So I'll proof read it tomorrow again. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudus. You keep me up to the task!!!

"So... all three of you?" The medic asked looking at each of the genericons. The little group had entered the medical bay short after he had started sorting his equipment. Bumblebee's 'I told you someone would have caught us' glance was completely ignored. As if Knock Out cared. 

One of the three Vehicons nodded. "I helped out on the Nemesis' med-bay before. I actually liked that kind of work. I told them about it and they tagged along. They didn't seem to happy in their prior jobs, neither" the violet mech explained, shrugging. "Driving around all day to map the nothingness around us is simply... boring. No idea why anyone would.. um... I mean some might like it but I rather do something more challenging." The other Vehicon continued. In the background a clearly pouting Bumblebee made an irritated sound. "Ignore him. He's just envy that you rather work for me than for him", the medic bragged and nodded approving. 

"So, uh, when can we switch? And is it enough to inform you or do we have to, uhm get approval from our old team leader... or uh Ultra Magnus or Opti - I mean Orion Pax?" The third asked. Glancing nervously from Knock Out to Bumblebee. The medic wasn't sure he'd want someone that insecure like him working in his medical bay. But for now he wouldn't turn down any offer. "Well I am no expert. But from the impression I have of Ultra Magnus is, that he has a form to fill in, for sure. But I didn't recute anyone until now so your guess is as good as mine. Why don't you try to find Magnus and get everything sorted out? I am sure Bumblebee can live with fewer mechs and won't stop you from doing what you actually want to do" Knock Out announced nodding in the other's direction. A sparkbeat later three visiors turned into the scout's direction. Knock Out could tell that Bumblebee didn't like the sudden attention from the way the dark doorwings were pressed tightly against his back. "If you'd rather work somewhere else I won't stop you from doing so. It's your decision, really", he simply echoed Knock Out's words and shrugged. The Vehicons thanked him and left after promising Knock Out to inform him about the details of the conversation they would request from Ultra Magnus. 

Alone with Bumblebee again he just had to tease the other but before he was able to utter a word the door to the medical bay opened again. This time even more Vehicons entered. Injured Vehicons. After the first five were rushed in by their comrades the medic could tell that something big had happened and before he knew what was even going on he already started to sort the mechs by injuries. Bumblebee had vacated his place on the examination table for a Vehicon who had both his legs missing from the knees down. At least the three mechs who wanted to work in the med-bay thought fast enough and had re-entered the med-bay as well. While the one who already had medical knowledge already started to work on his own the others were ordered around by Knock Out. "What can I do?" Bumblebee wanted to know rather helpless. "Comm Magnus! I need Ratchet here asap!" The red mech shouted while cauterizing a heavily bleeding wound. "Then get anyone out who is NOT bleeding out or dying in any other way!" Knock Out continued, his frame more cyan than red by now. 

Bumblebee did as ordered and contacted their superior while sorting through the injured mechs. The ones he sent out didn't even protest, understanding that they were the lucky one's not the mech's who were 'allowed' to stay inside the medical bay. Ultra Magnus, who gad been commed as asked, was clearly irritated. Asked questions Bumblebee could not answer but was already on his way to ping Ratchet and get the space bridge powered up. The scout used their short time of radio silence to gather information from the Vehicons around him so that he could give Ultra Magnus some answers. It wasn't easy to filter through the flood of voices that erruped a moment later but after a moment he got it straight. After informing his superior he cut the comm line and turned back to the Vehicons. 

"Alright, I understand that you are all very agitated after what had happened . I'll tell Knock Out to prepare for a few more patients. I know you all hurt and are in the need of medical treatment, Ratchet will be here soon as well so please stay tuned. And if one of the missing mechs shows up please inform me", Bumblebee explained and went back into the medical bay. "Come over here, now!" Knock Out shouted the second he saw the scout while he tried to hold down a trashing and screaming Vehicon. Running over to the medic, the dark mech spotted one of the three soon-to-be medical assistants throwing a tarp over an unlucky mech. The other two worked on a patient that missed the lower part of his arm but seemed to be stable otherwise. 

"Pin her down and keep her still or that piece of metal in her chest WILL pierce thru her Sparkchamber!" The medic instructed and waited for Bumblebee to carry out the necessary task. That caused the crying femme to scream even louder begging the scout to spare her, fear clearly noticeable in her voice while her visored gaze was glued to the scout's blue optics. Due to the stressful situation she probably didn't recollect that Bumblebee wasn't an enemy anymore. Knock Out ignored her pleading and whimpering as he grabbed her by the helmet and forced it up, steching the Vehicon's neck cables uncomfortably before he pushed a needle into one of the exposed lines. A moment later her resistance died down and the frame underneath the scout's hands went still. "Good, now hand me those tweezers... and care to tell me what exploded?" Knock Out questioned while starting to work.

Bumblebee blinked surprised then realized that the medic could tell from the injuries for sure. "Wheeljack and his team placed explosives in a rather sturdy building to demolish it... they already left and set everything up for the blow up as they realized that one mech was missing. Another Vehicon went in, a friend of the missing mech and Wheeljack followed as well... shortly after the whole place blew up... no one was prepared and they were still much to close. Jacky and the two Vehicons are still missing as well... Bulkhead was close by with his teams.They and the uninjured Vehicons are already looking for them" Bumblebee stated apprehensive. Knock Out shook his head and exvented heavily, murmuring something about Wreckers under his breath before giving Bumblebee a reassuring smile. "I am sure he'll be fine. Wreckers have an strange amount of dump luck" the medic voiced and continued his work. "Now, I need that scalpel" he continued in his more monotone work voice as he let his oprics roam over the medical bay for a click. This would be a long and straining day. Maybe they would lose another mech or two. That was, if Ratchet didn't show up soon.


	14. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Thanks for your comments and get well wishes here and on tumblr and for all those kudos! It all really motivated me! And I have nearly healed up again! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little chapter! 
> 
> Like always: no beta, written mostly at night, on my phone. Sorry for mistakes!

The red medic wiped off the last Energon splatters from his chassis he could spot and gave the two other mechs who occupied his medical bay another glance. Actually there were even more mechs around, filling up every examination table and the makeshift ones they had improvised in the hurry they had been in, as well. But he, Ratchet and Bulkhead were the only ones awake at the moment, so he counted just them. And while he looked at least somehow presentable again, the others hadn't cared to get themselves clean again, Energon blood still splattered over their paintjobs. Instead, they loomed over the recharging frame of Wheeljack.

"He is stable. Torn up and probably out for a few days but in no danger of spontaneously offlining. So you really can stop hovering over him like that. It's unnerving." He finally commented. One pair of optics glared up at him while another remained glued to the still Ex-Wrecker. Then Ratchet looked up as well. "He's right Bulk'. It helps no one if we all spend the night here and worry. You need some rest. Both of you. I can handle the night watch. And before anyone even starts to argue with me: don't. It was a long day. And I won't take it. Oh, and Knock Out, take him with you... Ultra Magnus told me that you aren't supposed to go out alone... and he should recharge on a proper bed as well" The white and red medic pointed at Bumblebee, who was sitting asleep on the Energon stained floor leaning against a cabinet. The scout had helped them till deep into the night and probably simply passed out while taking a short break. Since then no one had the spark to wake him. Even the three Vehicon soon-to-be- trainees, who had been sent home by now, had been careful not to wake him. 

Knock Out could have argued that he was the CMO and should be the one spending the night at the medical bay -again- and that he was the one who should make decisions, but really... He had no desire to do so. He was tired and so he just nodded, walked over to Bumblebee and woke the sleepy scout. When he was awake the medic practicality dragged him out of the medical bay into the chilled Cybertronian night while telling the black and yellow mech that they were sent home by Ratchet. Said mech simply went along and followed Knock Out into the night. Not in the mood to chat or race they simply walked along the empty street. After a while of silence, the medic let his optics roam over the other's frame. "All wasted", he complained and exvented irritated. Bumblebee just glanced over to him, questioning. "My work. You look horrible. Again" Knock Out pointed out with a wide gesture. "But at least... save me some work. Before you think of doing anything related to recharge tonight, wash. Energon stains horribly, plus: it's gross!" he added firmly.

The scout just chuckled. "Not sure I can give you my word on that, doc. Probably just gonna crash once I hit my quarters..." Bumblebee gave back truthfully while looking himself over. He was a sticky mess and didn't even wanted to think about how many mech's live Energon was onto him, so a wash would be a wise choice. Right now though? Mental and physical tiredness simply overwhelmed logic and wise choices. He would live. At war, he often had to run around covered in Energon and other things. But Knock Out didn't seem pleased with his answer, at all. "But- No! You just CAN'T! I won't allow it. I am your CMO and taking a wash the second you walk into your quarters is an order!" The cherry red racer burst out. What earned him yet another chuckle from the dark mech besides him. "I mean it Bumblebee! And if I have to shove you myself into the shower!" Knock Out threatened. "Oh, I'd like to see THAT happen" the scout just had to tease before he stopped in front of a building. "Don't try me bug. And why are we stopping anyways? My housing complex is nowhere near" The medic stated and looked around irritated "I live here" Bumblebee answered shrugging. "Well... that's good to know but I can't just go to MY place on my own. Ultra Magnus isn't someone I want to test my luck with..." the medic pointed out crossing his arm in front of his chest. The only answer he got from the tired scout was a flicker with his doorwings and another shrug as the dark mech before he started to make his way to the buildings main entrance starting to punch his code into the doorpad. "Didn't you wanted to make sure that I shower anyway?"

Knock Out followed him after grumbling a moment. "Really? Now? I thought you are tired. I for sure AM" the medic chided but still went after Bumblebee as he entered the building. Inside a long hallway with multiple doors greeted the two mechs. Bumblebee's apartment was located at the far end. Decoding his personal door the scout finally cared to speak up again. "See, we are both in serious need of a good recharge and your quarters are nowhere close. Let's just get some rest here - after I do commit to a quick shower. Since you won't let me get any recharge otherwise...alright?" The scout explained and held open the door to his quarters. "No ulterior motives" he added as the medic hesitated for a moment. Finally, both mech's entered the main room. The layout was different enough from Knock Out's but the segmentation was basically the same. A big main room filled with some personal belongings, a table with some misfit chairs around it, a makeshift couch even and a door with a shower symbol. 

The only thing that seemed off was the bed. Saying it was... big and sturdy was an understatement. It looked as old as the place so it was probably a memento of the mech that owed this place before the war. who probably had been something around Bulkheads size "Everything that was in here is a tad bigger than average" the scout commented as he noticed what Knock Out was looking at. "Replaced the table and the chairs but the bed seemed rather convenient. So it stayed. Same for the shower." Bumblebee pointed out as he walked over to the marked door "If you want you can take a wash as well, I won't take to long, you'll have enough warm water left" the scout offered as he stepped out of the main room into his oversized walk-in shower. Just to be surprised that the medic tailed him without any care. "Nice" Knock Out said as he grabbed a brush to inspect it. "Gonna turn on the water anytime soon?" Knock Out commented as he stepped closer to Bumblebee, who looked at him with a mix of surprise and curiosity "What? You gonna need some help. And if we happen to share a bed I at least have to make sure you're spotless." He continued with a wicked smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cut at the End! Next chapter will be fun I promise! I try to update as soon as possible :D


	15. Warm Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The chapter was done days ago buuut nausea kept me from re-reading it before sending it to my new beta Kate! :D Thanks a lot for your great work!!   
> EDIT: This Version is still unbetaed since technical difficulties happened. Will put in the beta version when I can open it!
> 
> And before anyone worries; NO I am not sick, perfectly healthy actually.... but there might be some delays because of such reasons in future chapters, so be prepared! ;P
> 
> Thanks for your comments - which got delayed answers as well, sorry - and Kudos. You guys are great!

Bumblebee had been honest when he said he simply wanted to skip the hassle to drive Knock Out back to his own quarters and simply share a bed with the medic. He had even thought about offering the other mech the bed and taking the couch for himself if Knock Out would have had a problem laying in the same bed with the scout. But from the way the medic used that cleaning brush on him, he guessed that sharing a bed would not be a problem. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. The opposite actually. And anybody who would happen to listen in on them could agree to that. 

"I- I really think t-that there is -ah- n-ooh w-way that th-here could be -hn- any more Energ-ohn l-left" Bumblebee moaned into the shower tiles he leaned against, while Knock Out pressed the brush roughly into the joint where his right doorwing was connected to his back, causing that the wing shook uncontrollably by now. The red racer smirked darkly. "Oh, there never really had been anything here, Bee. Not even YOU can actually manage to get Energon splatters on your back from treating patients in front of you" The scout bit back a moan as the other's talented hands moved down his back. The one with the brush drawing circles, while the digits of the other hand dug into seems and manipulated sensors underneath plating. Painfully slow both hands moved around the slim silver waist, what caused that Knock Out to had to move even closer, now pressing his front against the black and yellow back in-between the other's doorwings. "I just wanted to see if you are really as tired as you said... or if we're maybe able to finish what we started in the medical bay earlier... what do you say?" He practically purred while his hands circle further down. The brush drew patterns on the scout's codpiece, the fingers dipping underneath the seems, aiming for more sensitive sensor clusters. 

"Y-yes" Bumblebee managed to breathe, recharge fully forgotten. The only thing that stopped him from opening his interface panel right there in the shower was the circumstance that it was slowly getting chilly since the warm water was rather limited and his fair share already at its end. "How... about we make use of the bed size thought?" He asked, squirming out of Knock Out's arms facing the red racer, who wore a triumphant grin. "Fine for me" the medic simply agreed, already moving out, closely followed by the still overheated scout. Arriving at the bed Bumblebee was the one who went for it first, capturing Knock Out's lips the moment he turned around to him. This time the kiss was still slow, but less testing than their first. They both took their time deepening it and enjoying the different textures and tastes of each other. Both pairs of hands mapping out their respective bodies. It was a quiet exchange. Small breathed moans, whispered encouragement against their lips whenever they parted for a moment. 

Then Bumblebee broke their kiss entirely angling his head slightly, going for the medic's neck. Knock Out hummed in approval and exposed even more of his throat for the scout to kiss, nip and explore. Bumblebee on the other hand really tried to calm himself a little from their sensual kiss and the shower warm up with this action, not wanting this to end too fast. While it was relaxing to memorize every cable and nook on Knock Out's neck the medic's hands on his body didn't help his plan to cool down at all. "Let me try something?" Bumblebee murmured in the other's audio receptor, voice husky from the charge in his system. Knock Out seemed to consider the question before he nodded at last. Without further ado the medic was lightly pushed onto the bed, now sitting before the scout, who now kneeled in front of the other, what earned him a questioning glance from a pair of red optics. Opening the medics legs and positioning himself between them Bumblebee pulled the other closer to the bed's edge. "Open?" he asked Knock Out with a coy smirk. Of course, the red mech could guess by now where this was going and complied within a sparkbeat. The very moment the cover clicked open Bumblebee could see how aroused the other was. Red biolights glowed in a steady rhythm on the already erected spike in front of him. Same biolights rimmed the valve, topped by a golden sensor node on top. "Like what you see?" Knock Out asked confident, eagerness clearly audible in his voice. 

"I.. do. And I can't wait to get a taste of it..." Bumblebee gave back a little flustered. His natural shyness creeping in for a moment before he dipped down placing a few small kisses on the silver tight in front of him, then giving the waiting valve a tentative lick as well. Knock Out made a surprised sound at the sudden sensation, having been sure his spike would get the attention his valve was receiving now. But he didn't complain, instead leaning back a little more, resting his weight on his elbows now, making it easier for the scout to do as intended. When Knock Out was finished repositioning Bumblebee went for the valve again, giving it a long, slow lick until his tongue arrived at the sensor node nudging it lightly. After circling it with his tongue slowly or a few times the sensitive node was between the scout's lips and he started sucking at it lightly, getting encouragement from the sounds it drew from Knock Out and the transfluid that slowly dripped from the valve and coated his chin. Moving his mouth back down after a moment and pushing his tongue deeper inside the warm wetness, while one of his thumbs moved to the now neglected node to rub it lightly, Knock Out's moans grew more desperate. Bumblebee continued like this until the medic's squirming was making it to hard to keep it up, but he just felt how close Knock Out was so he simply grabbed one of the mech's tights keeping him effectively in place. That accomplished the scout was able to continue to work on the other's valve manipulating the inner sensors with his tongue while his free hand massaged the outer sensor node, sometimes even stroking the other's neglected spike. Feeling how the first caliper started to contract around his tongue as overload neared Bumblebee pushed his tongue as deep as it would go. Knock Out kept moaning, his sharp fingers clawed helplessly at the bed underneath him as overload hit him and his body went rigid. 

Bumblebee proceeded with his doing through the racer's overload until the frame beneath him went slowly limb. Just then he parted from the valve and let his optics roam over Knock Out's frame. The red plating was flared up, the medic's cooling fans were working overtime and he panted heavily. For the scout, it was a beautiful sight. He roughly cleaned his face from the other's fluids and climbed onto the bed as well, sitting beside Knock Out waiting for him to calm down again. Their first round had been nice but he didn't intend to leave it by one he, after all, still needed some sort of release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that means there will be another NSFW chapter following!


	16. Sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another sweet n short NSFW chapter!
> 
> This wasn't easy since nausea really took a hold of me now and my little moon is teething as well so yay! 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this... our lovely racer boyfriends did :P

Knock Out took his time cooling off from his overload, enjoying the buzzing that the high had left in his system. Lazily the medic onlined his optics, looking up at Bumblebee who smiled down at him from where he sat. "That was... different. I liked it." Knock Out purred, stretching his frame and rolling elegantly onto his front. Bumblebee's smile turned into a smirk at the words. "I hope you are not too tired, though. I hoped we could... maybe go for another round?" The scout asked spinning one of the medics back tires lightly. "Maybe I could surprise you again?" He continued looking at the other's unique optics. Knock Out hummed and let a hand run over the scouts closest tight. Then the red racer sat up slowly, in the most show off manner, giving another long stretch. "No... this time you lean back and I do with you as I please..." Knock Out explained with an oily voice while moving his hand on the black and yellow chest, pushing lightly but with enough strength to get his point across. 

Bumblebee, who for a split second thought he'd be turned down, was surprised how much that commanding tone of Knock Out did to his system. But it was more than obvious for both of them as his cooling fans suddenly came back to life. For once Bumblebee didn't have a clever come back at hand, so he simply eased down until he lay on his back. Knock Out followed his movement, repositioning himself, so that he kneeled between the dark tights, spreading them further apart in the process. Then both of his hands moved to the scout's knee joints, pulling them up. "Good, now since you can see mine, how about you show me yours 'Bee?" He whispered while his hands moved up the other's waist, dipping underneath chest plating and poking at every sensor he could find. The dark scout gave a small moan and finally opened up as well, Spike already fully erected and valve glistening with lubricant. 

All Knock Out knew was, that he wanted to take control this time and give Bumblebee a good time. But there were two possibilities; both very tempting right now. On one hand, he'd love to sink his spike into the waiting valve and find out how he'd fit into the other... on the other hand, simply getting on top of the other, riding the ready spike... alone the thought made his empty valve clamp down on nothing. But... whatever he would decide to do he was hopeful that he would be allowed to try the other option on another shared night. So the medic grinned up at Bumblebee and skilfully climbed up onto the other, for now just hovering over the mostly black spike. Then he slowly grabbed the warm member, making a show of slowly aligning it with his valve before he started to gently sink down on it. Not taking his optics off the withering mech underneath him. His own calipers were stretched nicely, he and Bumblebee were close enough in size to make a rather good match. Halfway down the medic stopped, getting up again just to let himself sink down again, this time fully until he was seated on top of Bumblebee. Wiggling a little Knock Out drew some more moans from the other.

Resting his hands firmly on the dark chest, Knock Out then started to circle his hips, letting the spike glide in and out of him, enlighting the sensor nodes buried deep inside his valve. But Bumblebee couldn't just lie back and do nothing while the medic rode his spike like that. He just had to touch the pretty red frame on top of him, so one of his hands stroked down the red and silver body, until he arrived at Knock Out's spike, grabbing it carefully and pumping it in the same pace the medic set with his movements. Besides that he wasn't able to do much more, feeling how his overload was closing in with every of Knock Out's motions, which by now were more desperate and fast, showing that the mech was very close as well. And then, without any warning, the valve started to contract around his spike as the second overload hit the medic. At the same time, the red spike spilled its fluids on top of Bumblebee's body and hand, which was still pumping it. 

Just a moment later Bumblebee was pushed over the brink of overload as well, as the medic's valve still convulsed around his spike as Knock Out slowly road out his high. The red mech smiled tiredly, feeling the other's warm fluids inside himself and waited a moment longer before slowly getting up one last time, letting Bumblebee's spike slip out of his valve, followed by a small amount of their mixed fluids. Shaking his head in played disagreement he ran his hand over the scout's body thru all the fluids that now stained the formerly clean plating. "All that work I did to get you nice and shining... And look at you now" Knock Out breathed with a light chuckle as he tiredly lay down on his side besides the other. Bumblebee took a look at himself, then at the medic. At the end simply shrugging. "Will have to wait 'till tomorrow morning. Not gonna get up anymore... And besides: the warm water is used up anyways... don't tell me you'd like to be 'refreshed' like that?" Bumblebee mumbled in lazy post overload haze. Knock Out simply produced a cleaning rag from one of his subspaces and started to wipe them both down. "Let me at least get us less... sticky" he answers with a content humm. It took a good while until the medic was satisfied with his work. Looking at the now soiled rag Knock Out decided to just fling it away, for now not wanting it back in his subspace like that. After that he wanted to lean back down, calling it a night, exhaustion taking over again but Bumblebee had other plans. Pulling the red mech closer and cuddling up to him he placed a small peck on his lips. "Good night, doctor" he whispered, offlining his optics before Knock Out could protest. It took the red racer a moment to relax into the warm hold. A small smile tugging at his lips. Offlining his optics as well, it didn't take long until both mechs were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone wonders... I'll probably write them both as switch. Since... it's more fun to turn the tables once in a while.


	17. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First: sorry for the long wait! Working a full-time shift job, a teething one a half-year-old toddler and pregnancy all day nausea really got me.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing and kinda brainstorming it with milagrosen ( best ko/bb artist on Tumblr go check her out now!) :P
> 
> Like always: written on phone, at nights, no beta.

Light washed over the two motionless frames, still entangled with each other. The only audible sound being generated by the recharging mechs' lightly working cooling fans. But the peace ended not long after the light touched their plates, as the cherry red frame started to shift slightly. A small huff followed and a pair or red optics slowly came to life. It took Knock Out a moment to focus his vision and processor. Just after a couple more clicks, he remembered where exactly he was... and with whom. The black and yellow frame was warm on his, the scout's body firmly pressed against his neck. In opposite to the medic, Bumblebee was still deep into recharge. 

Knock Out thought about getting up, taking a nice shower and leaving without disturbing the other. Bumblebee could need the rest after all. And maybe they could meet up later. Enjoy a nice cube of Energon together or maybe even race a little, depending on how Magnus' plan for their day would be. Just the way the scout had practically wrapped himself around Knock Out's frame, made all of that impossible. Moving too much or even getting up would wake Bumblebee certainly. So the medic decided to simply stay where he was and wait. His mind wasn't as still as his frame tough, occasionally traveling back to their shared night. His body warming up here and there where he remembered the broad black hands touching it. He really hoped they would meet again like this. He had really enjoyed the way it has been with the scout. It was so different from what he knew so far. And Knock Out was sure that there was even more to discover. 

Being so deep into his own thoughts he didn't even realize that he had started to softly move his right hand in circular motions over Bumblebee's waist. He noticed it the moment the other mech moved into the touch and hoped at the same time that it wasn't his doing that woke the scout, who now placed a few butterfly soft kisses on his neck cables. "Morning, Knock Out", came the slurred whisper a click later. "Good morning. Did I wake you? It wasn't my intention" The medic stated and tried to detangle himself from the other now that he was awake. "Nah, 's alright" Bumblebee simply answered and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. Intensifying his grip around Knock Out's slim waist for a moment. That worked contrary to the medic's plan of getting up. "Clingy aren't you?" He commented with a snicker as the black hands started to slowly move over the red mech's sides. Knock Out wondered if Bumblebee wanted to go for another round already, not seeing anything else the other could want from him. While he hadn't thought about this option, Knock Out saw no reason to not go for it and so he simply leaned back and enjoyed how the strong hands roamed over his plates. 

Purring and moving into the touched he soon had to realize that something was different though. The touches and small kisses felt good and caused his spark to warm up and pulse lightly. But it was... off. The touches seemed to miss the intensity from last night. The intention to evolve into more than just... touching. And the strangest thing about it was, how much he liked it. How his frame simply melted into the contact. Still, he just had to ask. Had to know what was going on. "Not that I am complaining. Not at all. But... is this going anywhere? And if yes... where?" He whispered a little sheepishly. Something deep inside of him told Knock Out that he was missing out on something. That this should make more sense that it did. 

Bumblebee chuckled. And for the first time, this morning looked Knock Out in the optics. His blue ones burned warm and with an innocence, a mech with his past should have lost a long time ago. But here the scout lay and looked with them at Knock Out as if he was contemplating something important. Then a small but sincere smile appeared on the dark mech's lips. "Cuddling. We are just cuddling" he answered, at last, placing his head close to the other's neck again. "Simply enjoying each other's company..." Bumblebee added. Knock Out of course knew what cuddling was. It simply hadn't occurred to him. They had their fun. Spend the night. After that, the only ritual he knew was a quick shower, some friendly words and then every mech would go back to their day. It was simply how it always had been. At least until now. And the medic didn't really know how to feel about it. On one hand, he liked routines. Routines made life easier and were safe. On the other hand... It wasn't that he disliked this. Bumblebee was in opposition to him a rather though mech and while they stood the same high, he could easily tell that the other was a lot stronger. Knock Out had seen in battle what those hands, the ones that right now massaged Knock Out's sides, could do in a fight. It gave the medic a morbid sense of security. 

So he slowly started to relax again and simply melted into the others touch. After a while, he even felt confident enough to return the favor. Everything was warm and slow, what nearly caused Knock Out to fall back into recharge. But now Bumblebee started to move away a little, rolling his shoulders and stretching his doorwings. "I think it's time for some breakfast. How about I warm up two cubes of Energon for us?" The scout offered. Knock Out stretched as well and smiled up at Bumblebee. "Sounds like a plan" 

He really could get used to this. It would for sure be a nice replacement for his old routine.


End file.
